


The Teacher's Woman

by TiaCumberbatch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaCumberbatch/pseuds/TiaCumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French is new to Maine, new to the US in fact. She's completely lost until she meets Trevor Gold, a strange man with a limp. Her life will be turned upside down as their story unfolds. The only question is if she'll land on her feet or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

A familiar beeping woke Belle from her slumber of home. She rolled over and turned off her phone’s alarm and sat up, stretching out her limbs. There were still boxes cluttered around her room, only half of them unpacked. Even though they had moved to Storybrooke almost 2 months ago, she didn’t have the heart to unpack. Getting out of bed, she tried to tame her messy hair, but eventually gave up, heading toward the shower. “Papa! I’m awake. And you had better be too!” Her father opened their flower shop early today, as they had just finished setting it up yesterday, including all the flowers delivered and displayed. Hearing an affirmation from downstairs, she stripped, and climbed under the hot water. She sighed as it washed over her, fully waking her up.

Climbing out twenty minutes later, she toweled herself off, brushing through her hair. She looked through her closet, choosing a dark blue blouse and light colored jeans, paired with black flats. She looked at herself in the mirror, shaking her drying hair out. Her natural curls fell over her shoulders, gleaming in the morning sun. “When will I start looking like a proper 20 year old?” She almost said out-loud, running her hands over her small hips. She picked up her messenger bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

She grabbed her phone from the dresser, checking the time. It was only 7:30, but she needed to be there by 8:15.

Finally deciding to pull her hair into a ponytail, she headed into the bathroom to put on her makeup. Simple eyeliner and mascara, nothing too bright. Finally happy with the way she looked, Belle smiled at herself in the mirror, turning around to head downstairs.

She greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek, reading over his shoulder for a moment about the local writing contest. “I think I’ll enter that. I’ll do a report on the animal shelter or something.” She poured herself a cup of coffee, turning to her father before he spoke.

“I think you should. You do need a scholarship after all. I don’t want to be too in debt when you finally do go to University.”

Belle laughed at her father, shaking her head. “What do you mean when? I’m going in the fall, pappa. We discussed this.”

Moe looked up from his paper, blinking for a moment. “Right. Forgot.” He glanced down at his wrist watch. “Don’t you need to get going?”

Belle almost gasped, noticing it was 7:45. “Shoot. I do.” She quickly kissed him on the cheek again, smiling brightly as she grabbed her keys. “Oh! I’ve got work after classes. I’ll bring you home some dinner.”

She barely heard his response as she headed out the door to her first Summer Literary Class.

\--------

Belle ran into class, 10 minutes late. She silently cursed herself as she pushed open the door, her face bright red. “I’m so sorry I’m late.” She said, quickly scanning for an empty seat. Spotting one, she sat down, looking up for the first time. Her eyes caught a girl in front of her, and she was almost shocked to see she was younger than her. Someone at the front cleared their throat, causing Belle to look up.

“I do not tolerate lateness in my class.” The man said, his stare stone cold. Belle cringed watching him. She didn’t want to be on his bad side already.

“I will be seeing you after class.” He said, his accented words ringing through the classroom. Belle simply nodded at him, keeping her head down. Shit. First day of class and she was already on his bad side.

“As I was saying, I’m Professor Gold. You either call me Professor or Professor Gold. I do not tolerate childish behavior in my class. You are here to work, not muck about.” He turned to the board and started writing down the lesson, snapping Belle into work mode as she furiously wrote down everything he was saying and getting absorbed in his lesson.

\-----

As soon as Professor Gold dismissed the class, Belle was out of her seat and headed toward the door, hoping he wouldn’t stop her.

“I thought I told you to stay after.” A voice rang out.

Belle silently cursed herself, turning around. “Sorry Professor. I had forgotten.” She forced out.

He almost glared at her as she came toward the front of the classroom. “I do not appreciate students coming late into my class. What’s your name?”

Belle looked up at him, really seeing him for practically the first time. The first thing she had noticed was his accent. It was beautiful, a thick Scottish accent. She paused for a moment, taking him in. He was tall, and older. Brown hair with a few grey strands that went down to his shoulders, defined cheekbones, and beautiful brown eyes with flecks of gold in-

“Your name?” He asked, his frown deepening.

Belle shook her head minutely, pulling herself back into reality. “Sorry. Belle French. I just moved here from Melbourne.”

She watched as the corner of his mouth almost twitched into a smile. “I could tell by your accent. I hope that your time here in my class will not be wasted again. Don’t be late.” He said, picking up his cane. “I will not let you in the next time you’re late.” He limped past her, leaning on his cane.

Belle frowned after him, trying to figure a way to get on his good side. “Professor Gold, wait!” She called out, digging through her bag. “I was wondering if you’d look over my writing sometime? I want to be an author, but I can’t really trust my father’s judgement, for obvious reasons. Plus, you don’t seem like someone who would sugar coat it.” Where the hell did that come from? She thought, giving him a small smile.

He watched her for a moment, then shook his head. “I don’t favor my students, Miss French, if that’s what you’re after.” He had seen students like her before. Hard working and dedicated, but total suck ups. “I’ll look over your writing for class.” He abruptly turned, leaving Belle in shock as he left. Well that was rude. Something tugged in the back of her mind, but she left it alone, trying to calm her heart from beating so fast.

\------------

 

Trevor Gold regretted the moment those words came out of his mouth. Of course he favored certain students, ones like Belle. But he didn’t want to let that on in the first cless. Belle was different than most of the students in his class. She was young and egar, unlike the high school dead-beats he saw in this class hoping to make up credits for being lazy during the school year. He limped out of the classroom and to his car, completely lost in his thoughts. “Don’t let her get to your head, Trevor.” He said out loud, watching as she put her books in her car. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Perfectly curled auburn hair, and bright eager blue eyes. She had taken his breath away as soon as she walked in.

“Keep your mind out of there, Gold.” He said to himself, clenching his teeth together. She was far too young for him, barely looking the legal age. He had to be at least 25 years her senior, barely looking 17 or 18.

He pulled out of the parking lot, heading for his home, about a 10 minute drive from the school he was teaching the summer courses out. Since summer had only just begun, most of the classes hadn’t started. He of course, had an extra week at the beginning of the summer for his class, as it was one of the hardest summer classes to pass.

But there was only one thing on his mind at the time. He couldn’t stop seeing her long, elegant legs as she strode to her car, or her perfectly shaped-

“Stop.” He practically yelled at himself, feeling his cock twitch . This was so wrong. She was his student. Not some random woman he had met on the street. He felt the familiar pang of loneliness creep up, but pushed the feeling back down. He had fantasized so many times about some women, how they would feel pressed against him, their hot breath on his neck. It had been a few years since he had been with someone, not after his wife left him. He groaned as he parked his car, leaning his head against the back of the seat. This summer was going to be very hard if he didn't keep things professional. No one had ever gotten into his head the way Belle did, even after their short time of speaking. He couldn't get her voice out of his head, the way she pronounced things, the way her mouth formed when he shot her down. He shook his head again, trying to clear the images. He was already intrigued by her, and that never meant good things. 


	2. Chapter Two

Three weeks into the class, and Belle had gotten on Professor Gold’s good side. She had no idea how, but it was most likely her willingness to learn. She had written article after article, story after story, report after report. Everyone in the class complained, except Belle. She was enjoying the challenge. But when she got handed back her best work yet, she had to resist the urge to crumple it up and throw it at her professor. She waited until class ended to confront him.

“I demand an explanation.” Belle said, practically slamming the paper down onto his desk. “I’ve been doing so well and then you give me a D?! I don’t understand.” Her anger was getting the best of her, but these were her college credits on the line.

Gold sighed, closing his eyes before rubbing his temples. “I didn’t see enough depth in the paper. You’ve got to try harder than this.”

Belle’s mouth fell open, her brows furrowing. Try harder? She worked HOURS on this paper. She would be damned if she let this go. “I am trying harder! But maybe if you weren’t such a hard ass all the time, I’d actually be doing better in this stupid class.”

He looked up at her, his frown deepening. “I’m sorry? Did I really just hear those words come out of your mouth?" He tried to stop the anger that was boiling up inside him, but it broke free. "I know you think you're hot shit, Miss French. That you're going to be the world's next best author. Well, welcome to reality. Your writing sucks. You don't describe enough, and your words are limited. You write like a child, and I doubt even they would be able to read it." He stopped, his knuckles white he was gripping the chair so hard. He finally looked up at her, a pang of pain going through his chest as he saw the tears in her eyes. “Oh. God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

A choked sob rose from Belle’s chest as she grabbed her paper, running blindly for the door.

“Miss French! Wait! Miss French!” He called desperately, standing up. When he saw that wasn’t working, he planted his feet, the terror rising in him. “BELLE.” He practically shouted at her, stopping her dead in her tracks. He had no idea why he didn’t just let her go. Student’s tears never met anything to him.

She slowly turned around, tears streaking her face. “What did you just call me?” Had she heard him correctly? Did he really just call her by her first name?

He sat back down, ashamed by his words. “Please. Come back. I didn’t mean to yell at you. That was out of line.”

‘Damn right it was.’ She thought to herself, but kept quiet. She reached up, quickly wiping away her tears before speaking again. “You’ve never called any of your students by their first name before. I wasn’t even sure if you knew mine.” She admitted, her voice cracking slightly.

“I didn’t mean to take my frustrations out on you. I’ve had a bad week.” He explained, but then shook his head again. “That isn’t a valid excuse. Here, give it to me again and I’ll add some constructive criticism and you can write it again and I’ll grade it.”

She handed him her paper, her hand shaking slightly from his outburst. “Thank you, Professor. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry.” She quickly pulled her hand back as theirs brushed together, her eyes downcast. “I should get going. I can’t be late for work.” She paused for a moment, cursing under her breath. “And papa has the car so I have walk.”

“Do you need a ride?” He asked, regrettng the question as soon as it came out of his mouth. She was his student. But it was just a ride, right?

Belle looked up at him, shocked by the question. Why was he being nice to her? He’d been mean to students before, but never turned nice after. That was just...well, him. “You don’t have anywhere to be after this? Don’t you usually have a class?” That sounded a little more stalker-ish than she wanted it to be. She didn’t know his full schedule, but on Thursdays he had a class after.

He shook his head. “Private writing. And they cancelled today, so I’m free for the rest of the afternoon. I was going to grade papers, but it’s fine. When do you have to be there?”

She glanced at the clock, chewing on her lower lip in thought. “Three hours? I usually head home first.”

“I can drive you to work then. It’s too hot for you to be walking around.” He almost laughed at his compassion, but stopped himself. It was true, it was nearly 95 outside. Hot for Storybrooke.

She smiled at him slightly, then nodded slightly. “Are you forgetting where I’m from? I relish the heat. But I also love air conditioned cars. I won’t be rude and turn down a ride.”

This time, he did smile, which shocked even himself, let alone Belle. “Give me 10 minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

\---------

“Earth to Belle. Hellooo?”

Belle was snapped out of her day dream by Ruby Lucas, one of her best friends. “What? Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.” Truth be told, she was thinking about the ride earlier that day.

_She had waited outside the building, leaning against the wall when he came limping out, his brief case in his hand. She walked beside him, not saying a word as they approached his car, a Bentley Continental. Belle’s jaw almost dropped at the sight of it, but she remember to keep cool. “I like your car.” She said, mentally slapping herself._

_Gold looked over at her, his lips playing at a smile. “Well thank you, Miss French.” He unlocked it, and Belle climbed in on the passenger side. It smelled brand new. She closed her eyes inhaling the scent, her lips turning up into a smile._

_Gold pulled out of the parking lot, but stopped for a moment. “Where do you work?” It had occurred to him that he didn’t know where she worked._

_“Oh, right. Granny’s Diner.” She said, chuckling. “I didn’t tell you.”_

_Gold raised an eyebrow at her, glancing back at the road. “I’ve never seen you there. I go there every once in a while.”_

_“I just started working last weekend. And they’ve got me working the kitchen for now. I’m starting as a waitress today since their other one quit. Something Ruby said I guess.”_

_“Or did.” Gold said under his breath. Ruby was not exactly a good girl. She was known for sleeping around or ruining relationships._

_Belle ignored his comment, knowing it was true. She noticed a CD sitting on the dashboard and picked it up. “No way! You listen to The Clash?” She flipped the CD over, reading the song titles. “I’ve got this CD somewhere in my collection.”_

_He glanced over at her before nodding. “I saw them live on many occasions when I was a teenager.”_

_Belle grinned at him, popping in the CD. “I love them. My friends used to make fun of me for it.” She played the first track, tapping her foot to the beat._

_Gold almost laughed at her, but instead turned it up. He was enjoying this short time with her. He never saw her let go like this, she was always so uptight in class._

_She looked over at him, her heart fluttering. Why was he getting to her head? He was as old, or most likely older, than her own father. This crush that was beginning needed to stop. Nothing like this ever ends well. She pulled out her cell, texting Ruby that she was going to be early before looking out the window._

_When they finally arrived, Gold parked in front, watching as she got out. “I’ll see you for class tomorrow.” He said, smiling as she closed the door._

 

“Belle?!” Ruby’s voice came through her day dream once again, causing Belle to shake her head. “I’m so sorry, Ruby. I keep zoning out.”

“I can tell. I was asking who you were thinking about. You’ve got a far off look in your eyes. That can only mean one thing.” A wicked smile came across Ruby’s face. “Who’s the lucky boy?”

Belle swatted her away. “No one. Someone from back home.” ‘Liar’ She almost heard Gold’s voice in her head. “Shut up. Go away.” She said out loud, cursing as she saw Ruby’s face light up.

“I knew there was someone! What’s his name? Where’s he from? Does he live here? Did you just meet him? Is he-”

Belle cut Ruby off, putting her hand up. “Ruby! I said no one! I’m just daydreaming.”

Ruby snorted, getting a warning look from Granny. “Right. Well, your shift is almost over. You should get out of here as soon as you can. Granny’s in a bossy mood. You got here early, so I’ll let you off of cleaning duty.”

Belle laughed, pulling off her apron. “Thanks, Red. I owe you big time. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” She walked toward the door, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar car.

“Who’s that?” Ruby asked, suddenly appearing behind Belle.

She jumped, stuttering. “My grandfather.” She quickly lied, turning around to kiss Ruby on the cheek. “Thanks for covering for closing. Again, I owe you!”

Belle quickly composed herself before walking out to the idling car. “What are you doing here?” She asked, leaning into the open window.

Professor Gold smiled up at her, a genuine smile. “You think I was going to make you walk home? Not a chance. Get in.”

She laughed, opening the door before getting in. “You’re becoming my favorite teacher. You know that?”

He rolled his eyes teasingly. “And you’re my favorite student, hands down. Now. Show me the way.”

 

They arrived at her house 20 minutes later, and Gold reached to shut off the music. Belle couldn’t bring herself to get out of his car yet.

“Would like to come in for a drink? No alcohol, I promise. I made some amazing raspberry ice tea, if you’d like to come in and have some?”

He shook his head, glad he actually had an excuse. “I’ve got plans for later. I should probably get going.”

Belle nodded, a little disappointed. She smiled anyway, getting out of the car. “Right. Well, I guess I’ll see you for class tomorrow.” Smiling sweetly at him, her heart skipping a beat as she smiled back at her.

“I guess you will.”

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter awe yis

Belle lay awake that night, her mind reeling from the ride earlier with Gold. As soon as she had gotten out of the car, she had regretted the decision. She had been day dreaming since he had dropped her off, her mind going elsewhere while she did her chores and made dinner for her papa. She couldn’t stand by anymore. She had to either get over her feelings or get her hands on him. No one had driven her this wild before. His smile flashed behind her closed eyes and she groaned, turning on her stomach. This was so bad.

He technically wasn’t her teacher, right? It was just a summer course. Not a full blown class. It was just at the local high school. He didn’t actually work there, right? No...He had to. Why would they hire a different teacher at a high school. It didn’t make sense.

She groaned again, rolling on her back to look at the time. 1:25 flashed on her clock, causing her to groan again.

Why did she have to be so damn shy? She saw the looks he gave her, the smiles even. He never smiled at anyone but her. He even seemed happier in class lately, but she highly doubted that was her doing.

She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander to her literature teacher. God, how she would love to run her hands through his hair, to taste his soft skin. Feel his stubble against her cheek.

She ran her hands down her hips and up her thighs, her back arching slightly. How she craved his touch, his kiss, his hands. Running her own hands up her stomach and across her breasts, she envisioned him doing the same. His name rested on the tip of her tongue as she cupped one of her breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt, biting her lip. She ran her hands down her stomach again, her hand grazing the hem of her boy shorts. She let out a small whimper, begging him in her mind. Begging him to touch her, to kiss her, to do anything. She was rewarded when her finger circled her clit through the fabric, holding back a moan. “Please, please I need you.” She said to herself, her eyes shut tight. She pushed her panties aside, her hand speeding up now that it had nothing in it’s way. Her back arched with pleasure as she softly moaned his name again.

“Gold..Oh my god, Professor.” She felt her climax building, the thought of her professor’s tongue on her practically driving her over the edge. She picture in her mind, sitting on his desk, her thighs spread wide as he went down on her, moaning her name, his cock throbbing in his trousers. She imagined him fucking her on his desk, her hands tangled in his hair, moaning her name over and over.

Her orgasm washed over her and she bit her tongue, trying to prevent herself from crying out. As the waves washed over her, all she could do was silently scream his name. When she finally came to, she almost started giggling. Never did she think she would get off just by thinking of her professor, let alone one who was old enough to be her father.

Turning on her side again, she curled against her body pillow, feeling herself drifting off.

It was easy said the only thing she dreamed about was her Professor, a small smile on her face.

\--------

Belle awoke at the crack of dawn, a refreshed feeling washing over her. She stood up, stretching out her aching limbs before going into the bathroom to shower. She had to go into Granny’s early before class started to get coffee for herself. She wanted to get some for Professor Gold, but figured it wouldn’t be appropriate. Examining her body in the mirror, she huffed slightly. Although she wasn’t perfectly thin, she wasn’t unhappy with her body. Stepping in the shower, she quickly washed her hair, and then her body, spending extra time washing herself. She poked her head out of the shower to check the time before rinsing off and drying off. She dressed into jean shorts and a light yellow tank top, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She did her makeup, spending extra time on that too. Light colored eyeshadows, very little eyeliner, and mascara to lengthen her lashes.

Blinking at herself in the mirror, she smiled happily with her appearance. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs, more chipper than usual.

“Good morning, pappa!” She said before grabbing an apple from the table.

Moe looked up from his paper, raising an eyebrow at her. “You seem happy.”

She shrugged. “I’m just in a good mood. Got plenty of sleep last night.” She looked down at her phone, sighing. “I’ve gotta go. Gotta make a coffee run.” She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

\------

When she finally got to the diner, Ruby was waiting for her. “How’s your grandfather?” She asked, leaning against the counter.

Belle gave her a quizzical look before she remembered her lie yesterday. “Oh! He’s good. He took me and my papa out to dinner, which was nice.”  

Ruby nodded, giving her a mischievous smile. “I’m sure you had fun with you ‘grandfather.’ “ Air quoting, she winked at Belle who’s jaw nearly dropped.

“Ruby Lucas! I told you! There is no one! That really was my grandfather.”

Ruby laughed, rolling her eyes. “I’m just teasing you. Oh, are you free for closing tonight?”

Belle thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah sure why not. You going somewhere tonight?”

She nodded, grinning. “I’ve got a date!”

Belle smiled brightly at her best friend. “Details!”

She shrugged, tapping her fingers against her chin. “Well, he’s a doctor with a soft spot for animals. He’s really cool. A bit older than I’d normally do, but I really like him. Truth be told, this is our third date.”

Belle’s grin grew, happy for her friend. “Oh my gosh, Ruby! That’s amazing! You’ll have to tell me at work tonight though...I’ve gotta get to class.”

She ended up ordering two coffees, one for her, and one for Professor Gold. Ruby asked who it was for, and Belle lied a little too easily.

“For a girl in my class. We’re partners for a project and I figured I’d be nice.”

Ruby wiggled her eyebrows, shaking her head. “Get outta here. Don’t wanna be late for school, do ya?”

Belle grabbed the coffee holder, flipping her hair out of her face. “See you in a few hours!”

She went out to her car, placing iced coffee on the seat next to her, buckling herself in. She turned on the radio, clicking CD. The Clash came on immediately, causing her to grin. She had found the CD last night and had put it in her car for the morning. She turned it up, singing along to the first song that came on as she headed out of the parking lot and toward the school.

She finally pulled in 10 minutes later, turning the music down as she saw Catherine get out of her car. She pulled in beside her, flashing her a smile.

“Hey!” She said as she got out of her car.

“Oh hey, Belle.” Catherine said, grinning widely. “You seem in a good mood!”

Belle shrugged. “I got coffee this morning. You know how I get.”

Catherine nodded as they walked in together. “Who’s the other coffee for?”

Belle blushed slightly. “Um. Professor Gold.”

“Ooo. Bribing him for a good grade?” She asked, holding open the door for Belle.

She nodded, grinning. “Of course. He’s going over my paper because he gave me a D. I mean, what the hell? I worked really hard on it.”

Catherine nodded, pulling open the classroom door for her.

Belle took a deep breath before walking in, trying to calm her heart for about the millionth time that day.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Maybe thinking about her Professor while getting off wasn’t the best of ideas. Belle’s cheeks lit up as soon as she saw Professor Gold. She set the coffee down on his desk, smiling brightly. “Thanks for the ride yesterday. I got you this as a thanks.”

Gold looked up at her, trying not to smile at her. He took the coffee from her, and nodded his thanks.

Belle couldn’t help the pang of hurt that shot through her, but brushed it off. Of course he wouldn’t show his “affections” while in class. It wouldn’t be right for him to do. She walked back to her desk before pulling out her notebook, putting the finishing touches on this week’s paper.

\-------

She spent most of the class daydreaming, mainly of Gold. She couldn’t get him out of her mind! When class was finally over, she lingered behind, smiling at Professor Gold.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” She said, casually leaning against his desk.

He glanced up at her, but had to do a double take. She looked stunning today. Her usual simple makeup was accentuated today, and she even had a bit of lipstick on. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“I wanted to send a work of mine into the local paper. I used to write for my hometown all the time. I know you’ve got connections, so maybe you could help me?” She watched his frown deepen, wondering if she should have said the last part.

Gold found his eyes wandering down to her legs, but quickly looked back up at her face. “Right. I could look over it but that’s really all I could do. I, sadly, have no say in the newspaper.”

She nodded, walking back to her desk to grab the work, then walking over to him. She took a breath before pulling a chair up to his, maybe a little too close. She sat down, scooting even closer as she placed it on his desk. “See, I went to the animal shelter and did a few interviews. My friend’s husband works there, and so does Aurora. I interviewed them on the animals and even have a few animals up for adoption in the article.” She flipped a few pages, then showed him the pictures. Her hand brushed his as she pulled hers back, and she saw him stiffen slightly.

“Well, it’s a good start. You might want to shorten it a bit, but it’s good.”

Belle raised an eyebrow at him, her lips pouting a little. Gold internally groaned at her actions, not taking his eyes off of her lips. “That’s it? It’s good? You don’t have anything bad to say about it?”

He looked back down at the paper, all too aware of how close she was. “Well...You’ve got all the information for a good article. Might want an interview with an opposite view though. Someone who doesn’t like the shelter. I’d say you should interview Zelena Mills. She’s pretty opposite of everyone in the town.”

Belle pouted again, her bright blue eyes going wide. “Come on, Professor. You could just help me out. Maybe we could go somewhere private and I could interview you.”

Gold’s eyes snapped up to hers, a frown forming on his face. “Excuse me?”

Belle was surprised by her boldness, but she nodded. “That’s right. I’d love to interview you. See the man behind the mask. You’re not this hardened heart like I originally thought you were. You’re kind and considerate. Not to mention handsome.”

“That was out of line.” He snapped, finally catching on. “Do you take me for a fool, Miss French? You’re my student. Nothing more.”

Belle leaned away from him, heart heart dropping. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..I mean, I’m...Sorry.” She stuttered, standing up, knocking over her chair in the process. “I’ll leave. I’m sorry.” Before she could turn to leave, Gold reached out to grab her wrist.

“Belle wait.” He said, his voice cracking. Why was he doing this? He didn’t need compilations like this in his life. But he hated seeing her so hurt. “I’m sorry. I should have let you down easier.”

Belle jerked her arm away, tears forming in her eyes. “No. It’s fine. I get it. I’m just a child. What would I know? I’m the stupid girl going after her teacher.”

Gold was shocked by her words, shaking his head. “You’re not stupid. Please don’t say that.”

She backed up, grabbing her bag. “No. I am. You’re two times my age I shouldn’t be chasing after you. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

Gold stood, grabbing his cane. The air was tense, and she was about to cry. He wouldn’t let her do that. He couldn’t watch her heart break. “You understand how wrong it is, right? Not only that you’re my student, but that you’re still a child. It would be wrong of me to do anything. No matter how badly I want to.”

Belle blinked at him for a moment, her heart skipping a beat. Had she really just heard that? He wanted to? She stood there for a moment, her mouth falling open slightly. “I’m not a child. I can make my own decisions. Even if they turn out to be stupid ones, I can still grow from them.”

“Why?” He simply asked, stepping closer to her.

Belle cocked her head slightly, frowning in confusion. “Why what?”

“Why do you want me? I’m an old man with a limp. I’m not attractive, and half of the town is scared to death of me. So why me?”

Belle shook her head at the question, trying to find an answer. “I...I don’t know.” She answered honestly. She had no idea why she was attracted to him. Just was was. There was no questioning herself as to why, she had just accepted it.

Gold studied her for a moment, then sighed. “Belle, I know you’d like this to go further, but I don’t know if I can handle it. Yes, I mean, technically there is nothing legally keeping us apart but I don’t think either of us could handle it.”

Belle nodded slightly, her mouth turning down slightly. “Right. Okay.” She pursed her lips before slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Can I at least invite you for drinks?” She asked, shifting her weight between her feet.

Gold raised an eyebrow at her, but then sighed, shaking his head. “You’re just trying to get free drinks from me. As far as I can tell, you’re not of drinking age.”

Belle laughed, feeling the mood lighten. “Oh come on. There’s no harm in one drink!” She looked down at her watch, gasping. “Shit. I’ve gotta go. I’m gonna be late for work! You know where I live. Meet me there at 8? My papa’s gone for the weekend, so I’ve got nothing to do.” She grinned at him, then abruptly turned around and headed out of the classroom. It wasn’t a good start, but at least she got him to have drinks with her.

He looked up at her before standing up. “Do you need a ride?” He asked before thinking.

But Belle shook her head. “No. It’s alright. I drove today.” She turned around one more time, smiling brightly as she headed out the door and to the diner.


	5. Chapter Five

Belle arrived at the diner, tying her apron on before heading out to the front. Ruby gave her a confused look at her huge smile, but shrugged it off. Of course she was in a great mood! She had a date tonight with someone she actually wanted to go on a date with. She found herself in many uncomfortable situations throughout High School. Dates with egotistical asshats like Gaston. Boys who only wanted her for her looks. Bussing the tables, Belle finally came out to help Ruby serve.

“Ok, Belle. You gotta tell me what’s up. You’ve had that happy look on your face for nearly an hour now.”

Belle was picking up a tray of food when Ruby asked her, causing her to roll her eyes. “Nothing’s up. I told you already. I’m just in a good mood today.”

“Oh come on, I know that look! Either you got laid, or you’re going to get laid. What’s going on tonight?”

Belle shook her head, sighing. “Staying in. I’ve got nothing to do this weekend. With my papa out of town, I thought I’d use the time to myself. Relax for the weekend.”

“Well then come out with me tonight! Friday nights are my party nights!”

Belle shrugged. “I sort of wanted to stay in, but I’ll text you if I change my mind.”

Ruby nodded, helping Belle give the food to the customers. “Please change your mind. I don’t want to go out alone.”

Belle laughed, shaking her head. “I told you I think about it.”

Shortly after their conversation and the many times Ruby begged her to come along, service picked up and they had to both get busy.

Finally at closing time, Belle quickly hung up her apron, cleaning up as fast as she could. She locked up the diner, before going out to her car. She got in, and of course, started blasting The Clash before getting home.

\----------

Stop it, Belle. You need to stop.  

Climbing into her car the following Saturday, she almost sighed out loud. She had waited the night before, almost as if Gold would show up. But he didn’t, of course. She had gone out with Ruby, but hadn’t enjoyed herself.

_“Come on, Belle. Lighten up. I know you miss home. But we’re going to have so much fun.” Ruby yelled in her ear over the music, shoving a drink into her hands. “Now drink.”_

_Belle had gotten into her third drink before spotting a familiar face across the room. Gold was sitting in a booth with…Another woman. Belle felt her heart almost break as she watched him smile and take the woman’s hand in his. She’d seen that smile before. That smile was often directed at her. And now he was looking at another woman that way. She watched them a moment more, watching as she stroked the palm of his hand. Belle turned away, tears stinging at her eyes. She made her way to the door, but was stopped in her tracks by someone grabbing her arm._

_Yanking her arm away from Ruby, she pushed open the door to the bar, out into the warm night air. She leaned against the wall of the bar, a tear falling down her face. She quickly wiped it away. That’s why he couldn’t take her out. That’s why he was so resistant to her. He already had someone. He would never be with her._

_Pushing off the wall, she stumbled to her car, her mind reeling. She opened the door and got in. Resting her head against the steering wheel, she cried. Having no idea why she felt this way. Gold was her teacher after all, not some man she had just met. And she wasn’t about to be a homewrecker, not like the man who had taken her mother from her._

_Starting her car, she blinked a few time, getting control of her emotions. She needed to stop seeing Professor Gold as someone she could be with, especially now that she knew about whoever that woman was. The way he looked at her…_

_Belle quickly shook the thought away again, pulling out of the parking lot, and heading home. She knew the alcohol was affecting her, but she had to get home. Driving drunk was never a good idea. But being drunk and underage made it worse. Blinking through her tears, she made it home before collapsing onto her bed, finally able to cry._

 

She arrived at Granny’s, and parked in the back. She had a long shift today since Ruby was now sick. Hungover no doubt. She rubbed her face, walking inside, putting on a smile. “Good morning, Granny.” She chipped, her head pounding from last night.

Granny clicked her tongue at Belle. “I hope you’re ready to work today.”

Belle smiled, pushing aside the heartache that still threatened to make her cry. “Of course I am.”

She put on her apron, taking care of customers Granny had been before. She looked up as the door jingled and her heart stopped. It was the woman from the night before, but Gold was no where to be seen. She plastered a smile on her face.

“Sit anywhere you like. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

The woman was tall, dark curly hair and light blue eyes. She was much older than Belle, around Gold’s age. The ache in Belle’s heart grew worse, but she shook it off. He had looked so happy last night, and she wasn’t about to ruin it.

She went on to serve the woman, trying not to be rude, but a little slipped through every once in a while.

“No, actually I can’t do that.” She said, huffing slightly. “We don’t take personal requests when it comes to practically changing the recipe. We can’t cater to everyone’s needs.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at Belle. “Have I seen you somewhere before? Aren’t you one of Trevor’s students?”

“Trevor? Trevor…Gold?” She asked, frowning at the fact she didn’t know his first name.

The woman snorted. “I knew I’d seen you somewhere before. You’re always staying late after class. I’m Milah Gold.”

Belle’s fingers tightened on the tray she was holding, forcing herself to stay planted to the spot she was at. “Well, yes. Professor Gold helps me with the articles I write for the paper.”

“Frankly I don’t care. Just bring me what I asked for.” Milah spat at her, pulling out her phone.

Belle tried to avoid Milah for the rest of the time that she was there, instead chatting to people who came in and sat at the counter.

Milah gave her hell for everything, and Belle could tell she was enjoying it. From telling her that she had too many ice cubes in her drink to her burger being done wrong. Belle was getting really annoyed with her, and was complaining to Aurora, one of the diner’s regulars.

“See that woman over there? She’s my professor’s wife. She’s giving me hell because I’m always staying late after class.”

Aurora’s eyes questioned Belle, but she shook it off. “Not like that, Aurora. He helps me with my articles. Since I write for the newspaper now. I went to Sydney and got another job!”

Aurora smiled brightly, congratulating her friend. “Two part time jobs and school? I don’t know how you manage it. Anyway, I’ve gotta run. Phillip is waiting for me at home.”

“Belle said goodbye to her friend, getting back to work.

Milah came up to the counter and paid, tipping Belle very badly. Belle gave her a glare, resisting the urge to short change her.

The rest of her shift went by slowly, but now that Milah was gone, she couldn’t care less. She laughed with Mary Margaret, one of the regulars. She had told her about how her and David’s daughter had caught them in the act, bare naked in the shower.

“Talk about traumatizing your daughter for the rest of her life!” She said through her tears of laughter.

Mary shook her head, holding her stomach. “She’s only 6. She’ll forget…Right?” Mary’s eyes widened and she burst into laughter again. “If not, then David and I are going to have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Bit early for the talk, don’t you think?” Belle added, shaking her head. She looked up at the clock, smiling wildly. “Thank god. My shift is over. I’ll see you tomorrow for David’s birthday!” She said, hanging her apron on the coat rack.

She said goodbye to Granny, and headed out the door, Professor Gold being the last thing on her mind.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

Belle woke early Monday morning, gloomy as ever. She had to face Professor Gold after her actions, him ditching her, and finding out about Milah. She had flirted with a married man, and felt guilty as every.

She showed, taking extra time, hoping the water would wash away her guilt. Drying off her hair, Belle brushed it, pulling back into a low ponytail. She wore plane blue jeans with a red tank top and matching red flats. She went down to the kitchen to find her papa sitting there with a hot cup of coffee at her place. She smiled at him, hugging his shoulders. “Thank you for the coffee, papa.” She kissed his cheek before drinking the whole cup. “But I have to get to school. A lot of writing today.”

“Good luck, Belle. Today’s the day they announce the winner for the school writing contest.”

She had almost forgotten! Today was the day the local university revealed the winner of a $5,000 a year scholarship. “I’ll be home as soon as I can, papa! But for now, I’m going to be late.”

She kissed him on the cheek before rushing out the door, her heart racing. She had to tell Gold! Her heart dropped as soon as she thought this, and shook the thought out of her head, turning the radio to full blast.

\------

Trevor Gold sat at his desk, watching his class work. For the first time ever, Belle hadn’t smiled at him and said good morning. Her eyes were on the floor as she walked in, and she looked almost sat. He knew it was mainly his fault for blowing off their ‘date’, but when Milah called him, he had forgotten about Belle. “I’ll give you the class tomorrow to finish your essays, but no more than that. If you don’t have it finished, you fail. You’re all dismissed. Miss French? I need to talk to you about that essay I regraded.”

He watched the sadness on her face turn into almost fear, and he regretted asking to talk to her. He wasn’t the best at reading women, but he could at least tell she was hurt. He waited until everyone left to say anything, but she was still at her desk. “Belle? Is everything alright?”

“I really need to get to work, Professor. If you don’t mind I’d like to leave.” She kept her eyes down, and tried to prevent her voice from cracking. She was hoping to rush out of the classroom as soon as he dismissed class, but he had asked her to stay.

Gold frowned, standing. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t like it when my favorite students are upset.” He said, his voice full of concern.

“I’m sure you do. I’m sure you also hate it when you ‘forget’ to call someone and cancel plans.” She snapped, looking up at him.

Gold felt like he’d had his heart ripped out of his chest. He had wanted to call her, but was afraid she wouldn’t speak to him. “Oh…” He said as she rushed out of the classroom. He was going to follow her, when someone stopped him in his tracks. “Milah. I thought I told you I don’t want to see you here.”

Milah gave him a wicked grin. “After last night, Trevor? I wanted to come see you again. Tell you I’m looking forward to working with you at Southern. I failed to mention I got transferred there last year while you were away.”

Gold gripped his cane tightly. “You’re doing this on purpose. You’re trying to make a fool out of me. Last night was nothing. Drinks with an old friend.” He stressed, his teeth clenched.

“That’s no way to speak to your wife.” She said, crossing her arms. “Oh. I was talking to that little pet of yours the other day. What’s her name? Stella? Bia?”

“Belle.” He said, his anger growing. “What did you say to her? What did you tell her Milah?”

She smirked. “Just told her the truth. That a little girl like her shouldn’t be chasing a married man. Not in those words, though. I told her my name. Watching the blood drain from her face was proof enough.”

The anger boiled up in him as he almost growled. “Divorced, Milah. We’re divorced. And she’s not chasing after me, Milah. I don’t go after students.”

Milah scoffed. “Right. Because I didn’t just see her running out of here crying. I don’t want to know what the two of you have done. But it needs to stop.”

“We haven’t done anything. You had no right to tell her what to do. You broke that girl’s heart, Milah. Even if I don’t reciprocate those feelings, she still has them. She’s a child Milah. She doesn’t need a grown woman coming after her. You have no right to be in my business, anyway. You left me. Now get out of my way.” He pushed past her, in hopes of catching Belle before she left.

\-------

Belle sat in her car for a moment before noticing Gold going as fast as his limp would take him. “Shit.” She said to herself, fumbling for her keys. She couldn’t let him see her crying. She was supposed to be strong. Big girls don’t cry.

But of course, he beat her to it. He knocked on the window, leaning against his cane, panting for breath. “Don’t listen to her, Belle. Please. She’s my ex-wife. My bitch of an ex-wife. I promise, we’ve got nothing to do with each other.”

“Why are you even trying?” She shouted through the window, trying to get her keys into the ignition. “You obviously want nothing to do with me. You’re still in love with her, Gold. I saw you two Friday night. The way you were looking at her, you were happy. You were smiling.” She gave up trying to get her keys in, opening the window instead.

His face relaxed, and he shook his head. “No...Belle. She was telling me about her niece. I was trying to act happy for her. I hate Milah more than I hate...Anything. Just please. Let me take you for that drink and we can talk.”

Belle swallowed, staring at her steering wheel for a second before nodding. “Fine. But I don’t want to go out. You can come to my house. My father works late tonight.”

Gold nodded, already guessing this was going to be a bad idea. “I’ll meet you there in two hours. I need to change clothes.”

Belle looked over him, then smiled kindly. “You look fine, Professor. Just hurry up. We’re not going anywhere where people are going to see you.”

Gold leaned into her window, smiling softly. “I will, I promise.”

Belle nodded, her heart racing slightly, beginning to feel herself get hopeful again. “Well, I should probably go…” She was almost upset that she had to leave, but she knew she would be seeing him again tonight.

Gold nodded, pushing off her car. “See you in a few.” He almost reached out to touch her cheek, but stopped himself, instead turning around heading to his car.

\-------

Belle rushed home, unable to contain her joy. He wasn’t married. He was giving her a second chance! She smiled, singing along to London Calling.

When she finally got to her house, she ran upstairs and changed. This time she wore a blue dress her father had gotten her for her 18th birthday. And expensive Chanel dress, a black belt around the middle. She’d only worn it twice in the two, almost three years she had it. It was a special occasion dress, and this was the perfect time to wear it.

She brushed out her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders. She smiled at herself in the mirror, her stomach doing flips. She fixed her makeup, applying a little lip gloss for added effects.

She was only sitting around for a half an hour before she heard a knock on the door. She almost tripped over her own feet trying to make it to the door, but make it. Brushing off her dress, smoothing it out she finally opened the door. “Hello Trevor.” She said, grinning.

She could almost see his pupils dilate as he soaked her in, and she stepped aside. “Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you going to come in?”

Gold closed his mouth after it had dropped open and produced a bottle of wine. “I bought this for you. If you’ll have it.”

Belle took the bottle from him, curtsying slightly. “Why thank you. I’ll go put this in the cupboard.”

Gold followed her as she headed to the kitchen. “So, tell me Trevor. Why did you come here? If you have no intentions on seducing me, then why did you bring me wine?”

The question took Gold by surprise, but he answered almost immediately. “I wanted to see you. I can’t get you off my mind, Belle. I don’t care how wrong it is. I don’t care what Milah says, I’m a grown man I can make-”

He was cut off by Belle’s lips, and her arms wrapped around his neck. He hadn’t even noticed her inching closer. He could feel her smiling again, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He opened his eyes when she pulled away, almost to protest, but then smiled at her as she rested her forehead against his.

“I’m not worried about Milah. I just...I thought you were married. That’s why I felt guilty. Because I didn’t want to end up ruining her life. Even if she is a major bitch.” Belle laughed, her eyes rolling back. “I was so crushed when I saw you at the bar with her.”

Her voice took on a more serious tone, causing Gold to pull her against him. “”She is a major bitch. There are many reasons why I left her.” He lied, cringing inwardly. He couldn’t admit it was she who left him. “How much time do we have before your father gets home?” He asked, finally untangling them.

She shrugged missing the contact, glancing over at the clock. “Four, maybe five hours.”

Gold nodded. “Right. Well I wouldn’t want your father coming home to find your teacher having dinner with his student. That would be highly inappropriate.”

Belle laughed, rolling her eyes. “Right..Well there’s not much to eat here. I was hoping to order pizza or something. Not a very good first date food, but it’s something.”

She squeaked as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a pair of lips nibbling on her neck. She let her head fall to the side, her hands gripping his. “Trevor...This isn’t-”

Her words were caught in her throat by a moan as he hit her sweet spot. “Couch. Let’s go.” He growled in her ears, her knees going weak. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Belle walked over to the couch, sitting down before taking Gold’s hand in hers, pulling it up to kiss his knuckles.

He smiled at her, reaching out to interlace their fingers. “Why do you want me, Belle. I know you couldn’t give me an answer before. But now that I’m sitting here in front of you, I want you to tell me why.”

She shrugged, looking down at their hands. “You’re smart. And kind to me. You remind me of someone I would want to be with. I was drawn to your eyes. I can tell you’ve been through a lot. More than a man ever should. You’re not the monster everyone says you are, Trev. I’ve been drawn to you from the start.”

Gold smiled at her little nickname for him, then pulled her against him, Belle snuggling against his chest. “Belle...I don’t want you making a mistake with me. Wait for me to figure out how I feel before we do anything. I like you, I really do. But with Milah catching on, it woudln’t be safe.”

Belle nodded, beaming up at him. “I’m glad that you like me. But you’re right. I don’t like the look she gave me at the diner. We can stay strictly friends until this is all figured out.”

Gold chuckled. “I never said strictly friends. I meant we shouldn’t do anything...Anything we might regreat.” Gold looked down at her, noticing the confusion on her face. “Sex, Belle. I don’t want to get your hopes up only to have someone take you away from me.”

She nodded slowly, finally understanding the caution he was getting at. “Can we order pizza and watch a movie?” She asked, changing the subject quickly. Her mind hadn’t moved to the point of him wanting her too, but now she was sure of it. She stood, grabbing her cell and her wallet. “I have just enough for a large..”

Gold walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “This is turning into a date. Being the man, I’ll pay.” He gently kissed her neck, causing Belle to groan again, her eyes closing.

“Trev...If you keep doing that, I’m not going to even attempt to control myself.” She leaned back against him, successfully stopping him. “I really don’t want you to do something and then regret it.” She teased, turning around.

Gold’s arms tightened around her, a chuckle rising in his throat. “You make a beast, Belle. Now order. I’ll pay.”

\------------------

One hour later, they were sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching “The Princess Bride”. Belle had her her head on Gold’s shoulder, and she could feel herself driting off. She cuddled against him, her eyes glued to the TV. She could feel his eyes on her, but tried to ignore it.

“If you’re tired, you should lay down.” He uncrossed his leg, offering a resting place for her.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes almost wide. “Do you trust a hormone raging teenage to be down...There?” She asked, her cheeks heating up.

He laughed, nodding. “Innocent little Belle.” He kissed the top of herhead before she laid down, placing her head in his lap. He gently stroked her hair, watching her eyes drift closed. She was so beautiful, and it was killing him. He wanted her but he couldn’t risk everything he’d worked for.

“Do you think you’ll ever be with me?” Belle asked, turnig on her back to look up at him. “I mean, you obviously are right bow. But you know we’ll eventually have to forget about Milah.”

He nodded, his fingers pausing. “Of course I will, Belle. I told you I would.”

Belle sat up, searching his face. “But why not now? When these feelings are still fresh. I don’t want you to lose interest in me. I’m afraid that you’ll loose interset in me, Trev.”

He scowled, taking her face in his hands. “Listen to me. I will never stop. You’re not going to lose me. I’m afraid I’ll lose you. I’m getting old, Belle. 46 is old. Especially for a young think like you to be interested in. I’m afraid I’m not going to be good enough for you. You’ll go off to college and forget about me. You’ll forget about me as sson as you see a football player or a sceience geek or whatever floats your boat and I won’t be there to remind-”

Belle cup him off with a kiss, her eyes watering up. She pulled away, blinking away the tears. “You’ll always be good enough for me, Trevor.” She kissed him again, lightly. “Don’t let me hear you ever say that again. I wouldn’t have gone after you if I didn’t think this wouldn’t work out.”

He nodded, taking her hand and pulling her close. Please, kiss me again.”

She smirked, kissing him again, her hands intertwining with his.

He got lost in her kiss as it depened. Lips to lips, he pulled her into his lap, and she moved ot straddle him. Their breath quickened and Belle almost moaned, but stopped herself.

She pulled away, resting her forehead against his. “You’re so amazing. I can’t remember if I’ve ever felt this way about something.”

He chuckled, lightly pecking her lips. “I could say the same thing.” She kissed him again, sitting down in his lap. He grunted, Belle smiling mischeviously. “Belle, not the best of ideas.”

She giggled, wiggling her hips. “Why, Gold. Can’t handle yourself?” She kissed him again, only grazing her lips across his, feeling his fingers tighten around her waist. “Ooh.” She wiggled her hips again, gasping at the friction. “Wouldn’t you just love to..”

He groaned again, stilling her hips and cutting off her words. “Please, Belle. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He said, feeling his cock thicken. He wouldn’t do this to her, not now. Not when she was still so innocent.

She responded with a laugh, kissing him, her lips grazing over his jaw. “Yes I do, actually.” He continued down his jaw line and to the stubble at his neck. “Now Professor, you must control yourself.” She giggled, grinding against his cock. “I have fantasized about this so much.”

He almost gasped, his head falling to the side. “That feels so good, Belle. I’ve wanted you since you walked in my door.” He moaned, a low growl amost. “I never thought-”

Belle hushed him, her breath hitching. “I don’t care. Just shut up.”

He closed his mouth as she went back to work on his neck. He lifted up her dress, his hands connecting with bare skin. He felt her shudder against him and smirked. “Lay down.” He said, his voice low. She pulled away, unzipping her dress as he pulled it over her head.

She laid back, stretching out on the couch as he hovered over her. “My turn.” He kissed her lips, lingering there for a moment before kissing down her neck and to her shoulders. She groaned under him, smiling weakly.  

“Oh god, Trevor.” Her hips arched up as he hit a sweet spot on her collarbone.

He smirked, sucking on the point as her body squirmed under his, looking for any type of friction. “Slow down, sweetheart. You’ll come in your pants.” He said, piting gently, getting a soft moan from her. He kissed down into her cleavage, pushing her bra out of the way, playing with one of her nipples.

“Oh!” She gasped, almost startled.

Gold paused for a moment, looking up at her. “Are you alright?” He asked, concern filling his eyes.

She nodded, chuckling breathily. “Inexperienced is all. This is new to me.”

Gold stopped, his hands pausing on her ribs. “Wait. You’ve never been with anyone before?” He asked, the worry catching in his throat.

She laughed, nodding. “But please don’t stop. I want this. Believe me, I do.”

He chuckled, taking a niple into his mouth, biting and licking it as she moaned under him. His cock was hard, but he knew he would have to deal with that later. This was about her.

He kissed down her stomach, and to the top of her lace...Thong, he noticed now. “Little miss innocent does know how to be sexy.” He growled, biting at the fabric. She stopped him, pulling at his hair. “Travis, as much as I’d love you to go down on me, I just...I can’t.” She said, her voice quavering.

He looked up at her, frowning. “Belle, sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong.”

SHe sat up, shaking her head. “Nothing is wrong. I’m just, well, scared.”

Be took her hand in his, squeezing it. “You don’t need to be scared. Let me take care of you. But if you don’t mind, can we move to somewhere with a bed?”

Belle nodded, stuttering. “Of- Of course.” She sat up, and grabbed her dress, her cheeks bright red. She pulled up her bra strap, suddenly self conscious. She stood, pulling up Gold with her. “My bedroom should be alright.”

He nodded, pulling her into him. “You are the most beautiful woman I have seen in all my years, Belle. Now show me the way.”

She led him up the stairs, feeling his eyes on her. She went down the hallway and stopped in front of her door. “Right this way.” She opened the door and squealed as she was pushed forward onto her queen sized bed and flipped over. She gasped as Gold continued his work, sucking at her hip bone.

His hands worked up and down her thighs, teasing her. His finger occasionally brushing her panties, which were soaking wet at this point. He kissed down, nipping at the insides of her thighs. Belle moaned, her hands once again tangling in his hair. “Trevor..Please.” She begged, causing his cock to throb at her words. He gave her a tentative lick through her panties, feeling her body practically convulse under him. He smirked, pulling her thong down before licking and biting at her clit.

His fingers delved into her, curling up as he hit her sensative g-spot, over and over. He could feel her walls tightening around him as he climax built, and was about to speed up when he heard her gasp, pulling at his hair.

“L-Let me kiss you.” She said, her eyes shut tight with pleasure. He pulled himself up to her, their mouths connecting. Shortly after, he felt her walls clench, a sweet moan escaping her lips. “Trev…” She moaned, her back arching.

He kissed her through her climax, moving to her jaw and cheeks, smiling softly. It had been so long since he’d made someone come.

She curled up against him as she came to, pulling the covers over them. “Thank you, Trevor.” She finally said, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

He tilted her chin up, kissing her lips lightly. “No, thank you. You’re amazing, Belle. You’re absolutley perfect.”

She smiled dimly, her eyes fluttering shut. “My papa will be home soon…” She muttered, barely able to stay awake.

“As much as I’d love to stay, I’ll have to go. I will see you tomorrow for class.” He kissed her forehead, but Belle groaned, causing him to grin. “I’ll come over after class tomorrow. I promise, sweetheart.”

“Good.” She said, smiling hazily up at him. “You can take me out for dinner.”

He nodded, kissing her lips one more time. “I promise I will. Now sleep.”

Belle slowly drifted off to sleep as she heard his car pull out of the driveway. She smiled to herself, pulling her covers closer to her, surrounded by the smell of his cologne. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Belle awoke the next morning, her mood bright and cheery. "Good morning, papa!" She said, kissing her father on the cheek.

Moe looked up at his daughter, frowning a bit. "What's got you in a good mood?" He asked, looking back at the paper.

She sighed happily, her cheeks heating up at the thought of yesterday's events. "Nothing. Just had a good night's sleep." She sipped her coffee, looking at the clock. Twenty minute before she had to go. "Oh! I forgot to open the letter last night!"

Moe held it out, chuckling. "I was wondering when you were going to remember. I didn't look, I promise."

Belle took it from him, taking a deep breath as she opened it, scanning over the words. She couldn't contain the squeal of joy that came out of her as the sight of the words "congratulations". "I did it! I did it! I got second place, papa! I got a scholarship!" She screamed, jumping up and down.

Moe stood up, pulling his daughter into a hug. "I knew you could! You're my talented girl, you can win anything you set your heart to."

"I can't wait to show Trev-" She stopped, her eyes wide. "I have to tell Trevor! He's going to be so proud!" Her heart lept at the thought of Gold wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

This brought another frown from Moe, crossing his arms. "Who's Trevor? You've never mentioned that name before."

Belle smiled sweetly at her father, fabricating a story in her head, trying not to panic. "Oh...Just some boy in my class. He's an English major at the university. He's taking the course as an extra credit. He's only three years older than me, papa. You needn't worry." She lied, kissing him on the cheek before running up the stairs. Now she couldn't wait to get to school.

Gold sat at his desk, 15 minutes before class started when he heard the door rattle. He wasn't expecting anyone this early, so he slowly got up, limping to the door. He opened it, only to have someone tumble into him, throwing their arms around him.

"I did it!" Belle squealed, her arms tight around his neck.

Gold laughed, pushing her back. "What did you do, dearie?"

"I won! I got the scholarship, Trev! I got $2,000 a semester!" She was grinning wildly, her blue eyes shining bright.

"Well done!" He said, kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Belle."

"It was no thanks to you." She said, hopping up on his desk, watching as he limped over. "If you hadn't pushed me so hard I wouldn't have excelled as much as I have."

"I'm gald you feel that way. What college is this for?" He held his breath, hoping it wouldn't be the one he taught at.

"Southern. I start in the fall." She grinned again, hugging her bag to her chest. "I can't believe it! Mary Margaret is holding a celebration for me next week. I'm going to be in the Boston newspapers, too. I'd love for you to come and support me." She realized she was rambling and paused. "As a teacher, of course."

Gold sighed, shaking hi head. "As much as I'd love to come, I can't. I'm traveling next weekend. To Boston."

Belle's face fell, but she nodded. "Do what you need to do. I'll miss you while you're gone." The door opened and Belle looked up.

"Don't stop on account of me. I'd love to have some evidence." Milah sneered from the door, closing it behind her. "I was coming to ask Trevor what time he was picking me up tonight."

Belle glared at her, clenching her fists as she jumped down from his desk. "It's no problem. I was just telling  _Professor Gold_  here about how I won the writing contest for the college I'm going to."

"We can talk about that later, Milah. I need to teach." Gold said, his teeth almost clenched as he kept his voice calm. Students had started to trickle in, and Belle took her place at her desk, watching the two talk.

She  _despised_  Milah. Not just because she was Gold's ex-wife, but because she was trying to ruin Belle's life. Okay, maybe not her life...But at least a part of it. She glanced up from her work again, and saw Milah placing a hand on Gold's shoulder. She could practically see him recoil, causing her to grin to herself. He hated her as much as she did, relieving some of her anxiety. He wouldn't leave her for Milah, not that he would be able to try.

Belle looked up as Milah left the room, and if looks could kill, Belle would be dead.

Gold went on to teach about iambic pentameter, and Belle dozed off yet again. This class was getting boring now that it was 3 weeks until the end.

"Now if Miss French would pay attention, we could congratulate her."

Belle looked up, her cheeks on fire. "Sorry? What?"

"I was talking about the news you shared with me before class started." He said, almost smiling as he looked at her. The way her cheeks flushed got to him, and he mentally slapped himself. He remembered to contain his emotions, not letting on that he was human.

Belle nodded, looking down at her desk, trying not to smile again. "I won a contest. That's what good writers do." She sneered, looking up at Gold, who almost rolled his eyes.

Gold nodded, crossing his arms. "We'll be reading the piece later on this week…" His eyes darted to Belle as hers went wide, her cheeks flushing again. Damn that woman. "You will all take notes and write an article. Class dismissed."

Belle lingered behind, waiting for the classroom to clear. She placed herself on his desk again, waiting as he organized papers."I think we should celebrate. Go out for drinks or something."

Gold smiled, finally relaxed. "You're just trying to get me into bed again, aren't you? Was it not good enough last night?"

Belle laughed as her face flushed crimson again. "No! Oh god no. It was amazing. I just think we should celebrate. I think it's worth celebrating." She hopped down, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Anyway, I've gotta get to work. I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled at him, then walked out the door and to her car.

"Okay, seriously. Who got in your pants, Belle! That's not just a 'in a good mood' face. I know that look." Ruby had been pestering her all of her shift to try and get Belle to spill.

Belle shook her head, shoving Ruby out of the way. "I told you! No one got in my pants. Seriously Red, I'm just happy that I won that contest! I worked on that for so long."

She heard the door jingle and turned around to greet the customer when she froze. "Professor Gold. What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as her heart skipped a beat.

"Just here for a late lunch, dearie. This has been my favorite diner for years, after all." He was there for her. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He loved watching her react to him in public. He limped over to a booth and sat down, watching as Red came over to take his order. "Hamburger and a glass of water." He said, not looking up at her.

Belle walked over a few minutes later, wiping her hands on her apron. "Are you here to have drinks with me? Because this isn't the best place…"

Gold shook his head. "I'm here to eat, Miss French." He looked up at her, keeping his face blank. "But..If you'd like to have drinks with me tomorrow, I wouldn't argue. There are no classes Friday, and I figured I'd take you out for dinner or something."

Belle blushed, standing up straight. "Dinner? Sounds boring. We should do something fun. Go to the movies and make out in the back row." Her face lit up as she imagined them sitting in the dark theater, making out like teenagers int he back.

Gold smiled, but quickly wiped it off his face. "We could go all the way to Boston and spend the weekend there. Two nights in a hotel. I'll get you back in time for your little party."

Belle couldn't contain the smile on her face as she quickly nodded. "That sounds absolutely perfect, Trevor. I'll be seeing you after class on Thursday. Now I've gotta get back to work." She tapped the table with her fingertips before quickly turning around, trying to calm her heart.

She was suddenly pulled into the kitchen by Ruby, who had a mischievous smile on her face. "I knew it! It's him!" She paused, looking through the window. "He's a bit..I don't know, old? Don't you think?"

Belle clicked her tongue, a blush creeping up her neck. "He's not that old.  _Ruby, look at me._  No one can know about this. He's my summer course professor. If my father found out...I'd be dead. Not to mention my future school. My scholarship could be revoked. I could lose everything." It was true, she could lose everything. She'd be shunned. Student teacher relationships were looked down on, not to mention he was over 20 years older than her.

Ruby laughed, pulling Belle out of her near anxiety attack. "You think I'd turn you in? You're my best friend. You're legal anyway. You're not fucking him for the grade, are you?"

Belle shook her head, rolling her eyes. "First of all, we haven't even sealed the deal yet. Second, no. I'm not nor will I ever be. I like him, I really do. He's sweet."

"sweet? He's the most feared man in Storybrooke, Belle! No one fucks with him!"

Belle rolled her eyes again, smiling slightly. "You just don't know him." She nudged Ruby, winking before she walked out again, eyeing Gold. "She turned to Ruby again, smiling. "He's taking me to Boston. A little alone time."

RUby wiggled her eyebrows, causing Belle to laugh. "Pervert! Well…" She paused, her heart skipping a beat. "Maybe." She blushed, causing Ruby's grin to only widen. "I don't know if I actually want to sleep with him yet. Yet being the key word. His ex-wife sort of has it out for me."

"Ex wife? You mean...Oh! I forgot."

"Milah." Belle spat out, her voice growing cold. "The spawn of Satan. Yes, her."

"Good luck girl. She takes down anyone who gets in her way. She's almost worse than they mayor."

Belle laughed, lightening the mood. "No one is worse than Regina."

Gold watch as Belle laughed with the scantily clad girl, wondering why in the world his innocent little Belle would be with such a sultry girl. Ruby would glance his way every so often, then suggestively smile at Belle. It was a bit unnerving, but he ignored it. He stood, paying for his meal before walking over to Belle. He stood behind her casually, placing his hand on the small of her back, his lips at her ear. "I'll be seeing you for class tomorrow." His voice was low, causing Belle to physically shiver before she squeaked out an affirmation.

Belle looked back to Ruby after watching Gold walk out the door, her eyes wide. "That man is going to be the death of me, I swear."

The only thing Ruby could do was laugh and shake her head, and bite her tongue.


	9. Chapter Nine

The next two days could not go slower for Belle. She sat at the table with her father, picking at her chinese food, leftovers from the night before.  
“What’s gotten into you, Belle?” Moe asked, a frown on his face. “I’m starting to think you don’t want to be here.”

Belle looked up at him and shrugged. “Ruby and I are going to Boston with Mary Margret as a pre celebration before my honorary dinner.” She stood, bringing her plate to the sink before washing it off. “I just want to get out of this godforsaken town. Four years of college and I’m gone. Back to Australia.”

Moe nodded, handing his plate to her. “You shouldn’t get so caught up on going back home, Belle. You may end up liking it here.” Moe was concerned for his daughter. She seemed to be spending less and less time socializing and more time working. It wasn’t right for a girl her age.

Belle smiled to herself, but then shook her head. “I already do, papa. But I’m ready to go home. To go back to my friends and family.” She turned around, kissing him on the cheek before going upstairs.

She took out her phone from her purse, sending a text to Gold. “Is there any way we could skip school for the rest of the week? I don’t want to go on.”

A small smile formed on her lips as she read the text he sent back. “As much as I’d love to, I can’t. You’ve got that final paper coming up. You should be studying.”

She clicked call, flopping down on the bed. “There are times I think you don’t even care about me.” She whined jokingly, pouting into the phone.

His chuckle came though and she smiled. “Of course I care about you, sweetheart. I just can’t skip with everything so close. Just two more days, Belle. Two more days…” He trailed off, and Belle frowned.

“What? What is it?” She asked, sitting up, pulling her knees to her chest. “I don’t like that tone of voice.”

“Belle, sweetheart..I’ve got to leave for the rest of the summer. I’m staying in Boston. Taking a few teaching courses for classes this fall.”

Belle pulled her knees tighter against her, shaking her head. “But that’s two months. I’m not going to see you for two months.”

“You can come down. I’ll pay for it. Every other weekend you can come down and see me.”

Belle’s voice cracked as she responded, trying not to cry. “Alright...I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” She had been looking forward to spending the rest of the summer with him. Going places and doing things like a normal couple.

“Let’s get breakfast before. You can come over and I’ll cook you something.”

Belle bit her lip, her thoughts a jumbled mess. “Can I just come over tonight? I’ll tell my papa I’m going to Ruby’s.”

Belle practically heard him smile, and she couldn’t help smile back. “Of course you can. We’ll drive in separate cars in the morning. I’ll text you my address.”

Belle hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom. Showering and brushing her teeth in record time. She looked over her naked form in the mirror, running her hands down her hips. She sighed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a dark purple shirt. She pulled her hair up into a french twist, then put on some light makeup.

“I’ll be there in 20.” She texted Trevor, then went downstairs. Her father was sitting by the TV, like always. “Papa! I’m going to spend the night at Ruby’s house.”

Moe didn’t look up, and just waved his hand.

Belle rolled her eyes, grabbing her school bag. “I’ll be back after school to pick up my things.” She heard him grunt and practically ran out the door, driving to Trevor’s house as fast as the speed limit would let her.

She pulled into his driveway, sitting in the car for a minute to calm herself down. She fixed her hair one more time before taking a deep breath and getting out, going to the front door. She knocked, and waited for him to answer. After a few moments of silence, she pushed it open. “Trev?” She called out.

“In the living room, dearie.” She heard him respond, and relaxed. She walked toward the back of the house and found Gold sitting on the couch, his leg propped up on the table. “I might have over worked myself today.”

She pouted at him, sitting down next to him. “I don’t need you hurting yourself before our time together.” She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes turning to the TV. “CSI? Really, Trev? You watch this crap?”

Gold narrowed his eyes at her. “This ‘crap’ is my favorite show. It’s actually really good.” He nudged her, kissing the top of her head. “Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten yet.”

Belle looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. “Why haven’t you eaten?” She asked, sitting up.

He shrugged. “I haven’t realized the time. I didn’t need to eat, dearie.”

She stood, staring down at him. “I’ll make you something.”

Gold caught her arm, pulling her back down and into his lap. “I’m fine. I don’t want to let you out of my sight for the next few days.”

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. “Fine. Alright. But you’re eating in the morning.”

Gold gave her a mischievous smile, interlacing their fingers. “I have a feeling I’ll have plenty to eat tonight.”

Belle blushed deeply, her arm tightening around his neck. “You’ll hurt your knee, Trev. I don’t want that happening. Anyway I was hoping to maybe take care of you tonight.” She leaned down, lightly pecking his lips, her eyes closed.

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, then pulled her lips against his again. “You’re like a drug to me, Belle.” He murmured, kissing her jaw. “I can’t get enough, and you’re slowly killing me.”

Belle chuckled, draping herself across his lap, her left hand playing with the end of his har. “I’ve been thinking...What are we going to do when I go to college? Because I do want to keep seeing you. I don’t think I could ever stop.”

Gold shrugged, interlocking their fingers again. “We’ll have to see when that time comes. Let’s not worry about the future. Let’s worry about the present.”

She sat up, smiling. “I don’t want to worry about the future, but I can’t help it.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Trev. You’re on my mind all the time. It sounds horribly cheesy, but it’s true.”

Gold chuckled, shaking his head. “Belle, my sweet, beautiful Belle.” He paused, watching her cheeks heat up. “I have been the same. Seeing your face during class is torture.”

He was cut off by her lips, their tongues intertwining. She sat in his lap again, rubbing against his cock. She moaned into his mouth, feeling him grow hard.

“Let me take care of you tonight.” She said, their lips parting with an almost audible pop.

Trevor looked up at her, his member twitching. “I-...I’d rather take care of you.” He said, his eyes growing dark with lust. He did, really, but at the same time...The thought of her lips on his-

His thoughts were interrupted when she stood, holding out her hand. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Last door on the right.” He said as she pulled him up and toward the stairs.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW..

Belle made it to the bedroom before he could, and she almost gasped. To the right was an extravagant bed, red velvet with gold trimming lined the room. She looked around, her mind in awe. “It’s beautiful.” She said, turning around to Trevor.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “It is, isn’t it?” He leaned his cane against the wall, kissing her cheek. “It reminds me of home.”

She leaned back against him, nuzzling into his chest. “I’m exhausted.”

He chuckled, pushing her to the bed. She sat on the edge, staring down at her shirt.

“What’s that look?” Gold asked watching her for a moment.

Belle chewed on her lip, her blue eyes glancing up at him. “To be honest, I don’t know. I really like you Trevor...I want to give you everything. I want to give you my innocence, my life, my future.”

Gold raised an eyebrow at her before he got what she was saying. “You want to sleep with me?”

She shook her head. “Don’t say it like that. It makes it sound like a one night stand. I want to make love with you.” Her cheeks flushed at the thought, but she knew what she was saying was right. It was true.

She felt his arm wrap around her, and she leaned into him. “Are you ready? I don’t want you to regret it Belle. I don’t want to see you hurting because you regret it.”

Her eyes snapped up to his and she could see the concern in them. She nodded, leaning up to kiss him lightly. “I’m positive. I don’t think I could be more sure.” She kissed him again, more passionately.

Her lips were like a drug to him, and he felt that fire building in the pit of his stomach. Pulling her closer, he kissed down her jaw, stopping to nip at her ear. “You’re amazing, Belle.”

She moved into his lap, smiling, running her fingers through his hair. “I know. So are you.” She paused for a moment before taking off her shirt, feeling Gold’s hand tighten on her waist. She was wearing a matching black and purple lingerie set. She was self conscious of her breasts since she wasn’t exactly endowed. But the look on Gold’s face made her thoughts halt. He looked like he couldn’t breath, causing Belle to blush.

“Stop that.” She said, moving to cover her exposed flesh.

He reached up with one hand, grabbing her wrist. “No hiding. God, I’m sorry. You’re just...You came out of a magazine, Belle.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up. I did not.” She felt her boldness come back and pushed him back, careful not to bump his knee with her legs as she pushed herself to sit on his stomach.

“Well, Professor Gold. I do believe you owe me a good night. Or shall I say, I do?”

His hands were at her exposed waist now, and his eyes were growing darker than ever. “I’m enjoying the view.”

Belle blushed again, her heart racing. “I want you to make love to me, Trev. I want these next few days to be amazing. I don’t think I’ll be able to stand not seeing you for two months.”

“You’re ready?” He asked, his hands massaging her arse, clouding both of their minds.

She nodded, her head falling back. “I need you.”

He didn’t pause for a moment as she climbed off of him, stripping off everything but her underwear as he did the same. He was almost embarrassed by the tenting in his boxers, but Belle seemed mesmerised. He watched as she reached out, running her hand over the tip, which had left a wet spot. He removed her hand before pushed down his boxers, watching her eyes grow wider.

“Are they normally that big?” She asked, her eyes going back up to his for a moment.

Gold laughed. He never thought of himself as big, but just average. “I wouldn’t know.” He said, laughing. He watched as she reached out to wrap her hand around the base, a groan escaping his lips. She almost pulled back, but he wrapped his hand around hers. “Here. Let me show you.” He moved her hand up and down, his breath hitching. He took his hand away, letting her do it on her own.

She glanced up after a few seconds, her eyes wide. “Am I doing it right?” She asked, twisting her hand. She almost gasped as his cock twitch in her hand, her mouth practically watering. She let go, moving her fingers across the tip to catch the pre-cum and then lifting it to her mouth to taste. She heard Gold groan, grinning. His eyes were on her lips, and she could practically feel her wetness running down her thighs.

She straddled him, rubbing against his cock. He stilled her hips, pulling at the strings on her thong.

She untied the other one, practically throwing them to the floor. He could feel her wetness against his lower stomach, his cock growing heavy. He reached down to pinch her clit, her head rolling back.

“God Belle, you’re so wet.” He growled, unable to help himself.

She looked down at him, her eyes filled with want. “I want you to know that I’m doing this because I want to. Not for anything, or anyone else. I’m ready to give you all of me.”

He gripped her waist again, stopping her hips once more. “I know you are. I can’t thank you enough.” She moved up on his stomach to lean down and kiss him while he kicked off his boxers.

She pulled away after a moment, both of them gasping for air. Belle took a breath, reaching beneath her to position his cock at her entrance, feeling him stiffen under her touch. She slid down onto him, sucking in a breath of air, her walls stretching to accommodate him. She heard him groan under her, only pushing her further. She slid all the way down to his hilt, biting her lip. It wasn’t painful, but it was uncomfortable.

He looked up at her, her brow furrowed in concentration. He almost smiled, moving his left hand to her face, cupping her cheek, keeping the other on her hip. She opened her eyes, their color a deep pool of water. She blinked slowly at him, a smile curling the corners of her lips. She finally lifted her hips, her lips forming a small “o” as the pleasure barely touched her. She slid back down, slowly gaining speed and rhythm.

Gold bit his tongue watching the look on her face. She looked almost heavenly, her head now bowed down, her hands on his chest as she slowly raised and lowered her hips. It was the most amazing sight to him. A slight sweat formed on her brow, her eyes closed again, the pleasure in her stomach building. She could feel her orgasm building, almost surprising her. It was uncommon for women to orgasm with just penetration, but her building attraction toward him may have been a factor. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Gold’s rough voice.

“Belle. I can’t hold on much longer.”

Only then did she notice how tight his hands were on his waist, and a blush crept up her already flushed face. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his ear.

“Then come for me.” She purred, feeling his hands tighten impossibly more. She suddenly felt his release, his cock going rigid. She let her head fall on his shoulder, moving her hips faster, the tip of his cock brushing her G-Spot every time. Before she knew it, the burn was too much, pushing her over the edge, her body practically convulsing with the pleasure. She finally collapsed on him, panting slightly.

He pulled out of her, gently pushing her off of him, only to wrap his arms around her. “That was wonderful, Belle.” He finally managed, kissing her temple.

She looked up at him lazily, holding back a grin. “I finally figured it out.”

He cocked his head slightly, a confused look forming on his face. “Figured out what?”

“That…” She took a breath, her eyes wide. “That I love you.”

He looked down at her for a moment before nodding slowly. “Are you sure that’s what you’re feeling?”

She chewed on her lower lip in thought. “I’m sure. I’ve never felt this way before, Trevor. I thought I was in love with someone else, but it was nothing like this.”

“I love you too.” He said, pulling her tighter against him. “But it’s nearly 2. We both need sleep. We’ve got school tomorrow.”

Belle yawned, suddenly aware of how tired she was. She snuggled into his chest, his warmth a comfort to her. “Please don’t ever leave me.” She murmured, trying not to sound desperate.

“I won’t.” He whispered into her hair. “Now sleep. I’ll wake you in the morning.” He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers up and down her arm until they both fell into a restful, dreamless sleep. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Belle awoke, stretching out her sore limbs. She had only a few seconds of panic before she realized where she was. She smiled sleepily to herself, reaching over to find an empty space. She sat up, now frowning. There was just enough light outside for her to see that the room was empty. She got up, stretching her legs, sore from her exertion last night. She walked over to the dresser, trying to find a t-shirt of some sort. Rooting through the drawers, she found nonde, much to her dismay. She opened a top drawer, grinning as she realized they were his boxers. She slipped on a pair of black and red ones, the feeling of silk against her bare skin almost enticing. She searched around the room, finally finding her bra under the bed. She slipped it on, clasping it in the back before inspecting her body. There was slight bruising from Trevor gripping her hips so tightly. She ran her fingers over them, smiling to herself. She finally got the sense to go look for Trevor, checking the bathroom connected to the master bedroom first. When she found it empty, she checked the other rooms before going downstairs.

She found him sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in front of him, and his nose buried in the newspaper. She came up behind him, placing her arms around his shoulder.

“Good morning.” She said, lightly kissing his cheek.

“I didn’t want to wake you yet. School doesn’t start for another hour and a half.”

“Where are the cups?” She asked, eyeing his cup of coffee.

“Cabinet above the coffee maker.” He said, glancing over at her. She looked absolutely amazing. Her hair was a tangled mess, in nothing but her bra and...were those his boxers? He chuckled out loud, watching as she whipped around, a cup of steaming coffee in her hands.

“What?” She asked, frowning slightly at him.

Gold smiled, setting down the newspaper and holding out a hand. She walked over and cried out as he pulled her into his lap.

“Nothing. Just that...Those are my favorite pair.” He muttered into her neck, his hands running up and down the insides of her thigh, right where the boxers ended.

“Well, I needed something to wear and I liked these the best.” She said, grinning. “I’ve gotta start getting ready, though. I take a while” She said, making an attempt to get up.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back down. “You haven’t eaten yet.”

SHe almost whined, but felt his teeth on her shoulder. “I need to shower, Trev. Maybe you wanted to join me?” She almost squeaked as he stood, holding her up with his arms. She quickly recovered, standing on her own. She grinned at him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bathroom upstairs.

\-------

They got out thirty minutes later, Belle feeling like she was floating on a cloud. He had made her come three times, leaving her wanting more each time. But as soon as she felt his cock on her back, she had repeated her actions from last night, her hand enclosing around the base. The way he had breathed her name as he came almost had her knees weak.She shook her head, droplets of water running down her back as she wrapped a towel around herself, handing a towel to trevor. He wrapped it around his waist before heading to the bathroom to get dressed while Belle dried her hair. She watched him in the mirror, smiling to herself. She was happy, as she should be. She finished drying her hair, grabbing her bag to change into a pale blue shirt. She paused, pulling her hair to the side, examining the love bite on her neck.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to cover this!?” She exclaimed, trying to fix her hair to cover it. She heard his laugh from the bedroom before he appeared through the door. “I did a mighty fine job, didn’t I?” He placed his hands on her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. She was a good five inches shorter than him, making it easy.

“You’re such an ass. You did this on purpose. Now move. I’ve got to get some pants on.” She pushed him out of the way, giving him a wicked grin as she saw his grip on his cane tighten. She looked him up and down, smiling as she got into her jeans. He was already dressed in his normal suit, but this time with a gold tie. “You should probably leave soon.” Glancing at the clock, Belle read 8:10. Classes were in 35 minutes. Belle glanced at him in the mirror, pausing putting on her makeup. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He limped over to her, leaning on his cane. “I’ll excuse you for being late, but only if you bring me coffee and a note. He winked at her, loving the way her cheeks flushed. “By the way. Don’t cover it. I love the way it makes you look sexy.” He said, leaning down to kiss her neck where the small bruise was clearly visible. He turned and left before Belle could say anything, leaving her slack jawed and blushing.

\----------

BElle arrived to class just in time, her hair up in a ponytail, actually drawing attention to her hickey. The girl next to her leaned over, smirking. “You look like you had fun last night.”

Belle shot her a look, frowning. “I don’t think that’s really any of your concern, Ashley.”

The blonde sat back up straight, flashing Belle a friendly smile. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to pry.”

Belle looked up as gold started his lesson on TS Eliot, yet again getting lost in that beautiful accent of his. The only thing she could think about was his hands on her last night.

She was jolted awake by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Trevor looking down at her, the classroom empty.

“Did I fall asleep?” She asked, stretching out.

“It’s fine. I dismissed the class early so we could get going early.” His hand was still on her shoulder when the door opened, a wicked grin caught on the woman’s face.

“Milah.” Gold said, trying to keep the venom out of his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were doing.” She glance over at Belle, the look on her face changing into a glare. “But it looks like you’re busy with your pet.” Gold had already taken his hand off of Belle, his other hand now tightly gripping his cane. “If you two were doing anything-”

Gold cut her off, his words harsh. “You should know better than most, Milah. I do not get involved with children.”

Belle had stopped packing up, watching the two of them. “I’m leaving. This is ridiculous Ms...Gold?” She added, unsure of what to call her.

Milah just waved her off. “Leave. I have to have a little chat ith Professor Gold.”

Belle gave Trevor a worried look, but he shook his head. She nodded and left, her heart dropping. Something wasn’t right about this, but Belle couldn’t risk anything.

Once Belle was gone and the classroom door shut, Gold turned to Milah, his face filled with rage. “What is wrong with you? Why would you accuse me of something like that?! Do you know how embarrassed she must be?!” He was practically yelling, his knuckles white.

Milah let out a wicked laugh, shaking her head. “Do you think I’m stupid?I saw the way you were looking at her, Trevor. You’re infatuated with a student. I don’t know, nor do I care, if she feels the same way, but it has to stop.” She walked closer to him, looking at him through hooded eyes. “Why have a child when you can have a woman?” She said lowly, her grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat’s. “I know you’re still in love with me. I know you still want me.”

Gold tried to stand his ground as she came closer to him. He admitted to himself that he did miss her, but she had left him. She had made the mistake, not him. “I don’t love you, Milah. You hurt me. You left me. I no longer want you.”

Milah smirked, closing the distance between them to place a hard hiss to his lips. Gold didn’t stop himself himself as he slammed her against the blackboard, covering her lips with his own. He kissed her angrily, their tongues colliding, neither of them holding back. They kissed for a good minute before he pulled away, stepping back. “Go.” He said through his teeth, his voice seething with anger and hurt.

“Why?” She asked, her eyes wide, chest heaving. “I want you, Trevor. I need you. I miss you. I want you back.” She practically whined, pouting her lower lip.

Gold stepped back, closing his eyes. “Please. Just go.” He said. For a moment it sounded like she was going to stay, but her sigh of defeat and the sound of her moving back from him proved him wrong. It was only when he heard the classroom door shut did he turn, slamming his fist against the chalkboard. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Gold left the school, heading into town. He needed to take his mind off the kiss, and what best way to do that than focus on something for Belle? He had to find Belle a dress for their dinner that night. He drove around until he found somewhere that proved suitable. He got out of his car, looking at the dresses through the window. He went inside, the bell above the door jingling.

“Hello sir! May I help you?” A blonde saleswoman beamed at him, everything about her making him inwardly cringe. She looked too fake for his liking. Bright blonde hair, huge breasts and a fake smile.

“I’m looking for a dress for my girlfriend. She’s about a size 4. 5’3. I’m hoping to find something dark red or gold for her. I’m taking her out to dinner.”

The woman’s smile only brightened, her mood getting to him. “I’ll go get a few dresses to show you!”

Gold walked over to the counter as she went to the racks, flipping through dresses until she found 3. A red one with a slit up the side and spaghetti straps, much too old for her. Another was a gold floor length one, with a sequined bodice. He didn’t pay attention to the last one. As soon as he saw the golden one, he knew that that was the one. It matched his favorite tie perfectly, and he knew Belle would love it. “The gold one.” He said, the saleswoman giving him an almost shocked expression.

She put back the other dresses, placing the gold one into a cloth bag, handing it over. Gold paid, paying no attention to the price. He really didn’t care. It wasn’t a guilt buy, but because he wanted to spoil Belle. Money wasn’t an issue for him, and it never had. He grew up in a lavish lifestyle, and continued when his company took off in New York. He had moved to Storybrooke to get away from the high life, and was enjoying the solitude and peace. He sent Belle a text, asking her to meet him at his home in an hour. He knew she would be tired, after the night they had. Gods what an amazing night. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around such a beautiful woman like her wanting him. He pulled out of the boutique and headed straight for his home. He packed everything he needed for a month, leaving the rest to buy in Boston. His mind wandered back to Belle as he packed, sighing softly to himself. What was he going to do without her for two months?

He was pulled out of his daydream by a soft knock on his bedroom, looking up too see the woman of his dreams standing at his door.

“Hey.” She said shyly, walking in. “The door was unlocked. My suitcase is downstairs. I didn’t know if I should have put it in your car or not.”

He pulled her into a warm embrace, burying his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. “I’ll put it in there for you.” He felt her lean into him, and he moved to kiss her forehead. “I won’t be ready for another hour. You should rest.”

She nodded against his chest, reluctant to leave his grasp. She made her way over to his bed, laying down. Gold paused, contemplating if he should join her for a little bit. He shook his head, grabbing a few of his bags. He struggled down the stairs with the bigger of his bags, practically feeling his knee swell with the exertion. He finally got all of his bags into his car before bringing Belle’s bag out. She only had a small suitcase and a bag. He quickly made himself a cup of coffee before going back upstairs, pausing at his doorway. Belle was sound asleep on the bed, her hair splayed out over his pillow. He limped over, kissing her forehead. She stirred under him, smiling softly as she woke up.

“Hey. How long was I asleep?” She yawned, sitting up. “Are you ready?” She asked, trying to shake the sleep away.

He nodded, holding out his hand. “Ready when you are.”

She took it, smiling lazily up at him. “You wouldn’t mind if I slept in the car too, would you? I know you might want company but I wouldn’t like to be tired tonight.” Her cheeks flushed at the thought of another night like last one’s.

Gold watched her cheeks flushed, holding back a laugh. “Of course you can. You didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?” He asked, watching as she shook her head slightly.

“Four hours maybe? I don’t remember. I was too excited to wake up.” She said truthfully, smiling.

He took her hand in his, rubbing a thumb over her knuckle. “We’d better get going if we want enough time together.” They walked downstairs, pausing at the car door.

Belle slung her arms around his shoulders, her forehead against his chest. “I’m conflicted, Trev. I want you to go, but I don’t. I want you all for myself, but I want you to be successful.”

He sighed, his mind momentarily going back to the kiss with Milah. “I know, sweetheart. I wish you could stay with me. But I’d be too busy to spend time with you, and I wouldn’t want that. You don’t deserve that.” He kissed her forehead for a few moments, then pushed her back at arms length. “Now get in the car before you become too awake to sleep.”  
Belle obeyed him, dropping her seat back and going back to sleep within the time they got out of Storybrooke, heading for Boston.

Gold couldn’t help but glance over every few minutes, watching her sleeping form. He reminded himself to tease her later about how adorable she was when she slept.

\------

Gold gently shook Belle awake when they arrived at the apartment. “Hello beautiful.”

Belle stretched out, blinking.”Where are we?” She asked, looking up at the building. “This isn’t a hotel.”

Gold shook his head, frowning. “No, Belle. We’re at my apartment.”

“Apartment? What do you mean? I didn’t know you had an apartment here.”

He nodded slowly, watching her reaction. She seemed upset, but he didn’t understand why. “I have an apartment in Boston. For when I come over the weekend. Saves money on paying for a hotel.”

Belle pouted at him, slightly hurt in her eyes. “I wish you had told me. At least let me know.” She got out the car, watching him hand his keys to a valet. She cocked her head at the sight, and turned to see someone else getting their bags out of the trunk. “Trevor. What’s all this?”

Trevor smiled down at her, taking her hands in his. “This is where I live. One of the top apartment buildings in Boston.”

Belle took a step away from him, both of them frowning. “You just happen to have an apartment here?”

“Belle. I’m the richest man in Storybrooke. I’ve got the money. I own companies around the country, I don’t care how much things cost.”

Belle ran through the information in her head before nodding slightly. “Alright…” She visibly relaxed. The idea of someone so callously spending money made her sick. She had grown up poor, and wealth was not something she was accustomed to the idea of it.

Gold took Belle’s hand, pulling her against him. “We need to head upstairs and get ready. I’m taking you out to dinner.”

Belle’s heart dropped, her lower lip captured in her teeth. “I don’t have a dress, Trevor. I didn’t think to bring one.”  
“I knew you wouldn’t. That’s alright. I bought you one.”

Belle’s mouth dropped open as they walked through the lobby and to the elevators. Everything was chique white and silver. White leather couches and chairs, silver tables and lamps. It looked very very high end. “Wait. You bought me a dress?” She asked, getting into the elevator with him.

“Yes, I did. I figured you would need one for where we’re going. It’s beautiful. You’ll love it. And it matches my favorite tie.”

Belle couldn’t help her face splitting grin. “The gold one?” She couldn’t wait to see the dress, but hid her excitement. They arrived on the top floor, Belle giving Trevor a bemused look before he opened the door. The apartment was huge. It was almost the size of Belle’s home alone. She walked around, gaping at the size. There were three bedrooms, each one bigger than the last. A living room, a full bathroom, a half bath, a recreational room and a fully functional laundry room.

“This place is huge, Trevor!” Belle exclaimed, coming out from the master bedroom.

“It takes up the whole top floor, so I would hope it would be huge.” He said, digging through the fridge to pull out a scotch. “Our bags should be up here soon. If you’d like to shower before, you may. I’ll lay out your dress on the bed.”

Belle grinned at him, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him lightly. “Thank you, Trevor. You’ve already given me more than I could ever imagine.” She unwrapped herself, heading toward the bathroom. “I won’t be long.” She said, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Trevor heard a knock on the door, opening it to let the service in to put the bags down. He got to work, pulling out the dress and shoes. He had stopped by a jeweler to buy her a necklace with a single teardrop diamond pendant and matching earrings. He wasn’t kidding when he said money was nothing to him. He was a millionaire, but no one knew the extent of it. His parents had left him with more money than he could manage when they died when he was 27 years old. He had built his business from the ground up from there. He was a millionaire by the time he was 40, and his businesses were doing better than ever now. He heard the shower shut off and laid out Belle’s dress and shoes, putting the necklace and earrings in their boxes on top. He went into his closet to change into a nicer suit, donning his gold tie. Belle came out 20 minutes later, her hair dry and makeup on. She almost gasped at the dress, but did at the earrings and necklace.

Gold sauntered into the room, leaning on his cane. “What’s the matter dearie?”

“Trevor..I can’t accept these.” She said, motioning to the boxes. “They’re too much.”

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You deserve them, Belle. I thought they would fit you perfectly. Just put them on. If you want, you can wear them just for tonight. I’ll keep them here.”

She nodded up at him, her eyes grateful. “Thank you, Trevor. Now leave, I have to get my dress on.”

He chuckled, kissing her hair and leaving the room.

She came out 10 minutes later, her hair up in a bun. She looked amazing. Breathtaking. He closed his mouth as she blushed at him, stepping into her heels. “Are you ready to go?” She asked shyly, holding out her hand.

He took it and nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly. “Ready when you are, my love.”

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

There was a pout permanently etched onto Belle’s face. Gold had rented a limo to take them to one of the most upscale restaurants in the city. She was pretty sure that Jodi Benson was sitting in a corner, causing her pout to only deepen. “Trevor, this really is too much.”

He chuckled, squeezing her hand on the table. “My dearest Belle, fret not. I come here often. I’ll order us a bottle of wine. I don’t want to hear another complaint. I want to spoil you, Bell. It’s what I live for.” He winked at her, causing her face to flush. How he loved doing that. The waiter came and gave them menus, and Gold ordered a bottle of Pinot Grigio.

Belle stared down at the menu. There were no prices, which made her stomach tie into knots. But everything looked so mouthwatering delicious. She settled for something simple. Clam and shrimp spaghetti with white sauce. Gold ordered Spaghetti Carbonara. They sat back, not talking while they sipped their wine.

“What are we going to do, Trevor?” Belle finally asked, sighing softly. “Three months is a long time.”

“I know it is Belle.” He said, feeling her anguish. He wasn’t sure how he was going to last 3 months without her. He could already feel the air being sucked out of his lungs, even though she wasn’t gone yet.

“We need to make this weekend last. I want to do everything a normal couple would do. I want to go out in the city. Go places I’ve never been before. I want to feel like a real couple before we leave.”

Gold nodded, grasping her hand. “And I will give you all of that, Belle. I promise I will. And who says you can’t come up on weekends?”

She squeezed his hand, smiling brightly at him. “I love you so much. Can we go home now? I don’t want to get tired before anything happens tonight.” She said, blushing.

He smiled, waving for the waiter to get their cheque.

\-----------

They were in the car 10 minutes later, Belle snuggled into Trevor’s chest. It was a 15 minute ride, but she just wanted to be close to him. She could tell something was wrong, but didn’t want to bring it up.

The weight on Trevor’s chest was only growing heavier and heavier. Each passing moment only reminded him of how he was lying to Belle. Lying by omission. He couldn't keep a secret from her. Not now, not ever.

“Belle. Sweetheart, sit up. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Belle’s heart dropped as she sat up, her eyes searching his for some type of clues. She finally found her voice, clearing her throat. “What’s wrong, Trev?”

He took a deep breath, taking her hands in his. He could practically feel the worry radiating off of her.

“Remember how Milah saw me after class before we left today?”

Belle nodded slightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I do.”

“Well, something did happen. I wasn’t going to tell you but I feel so guilty about it, Belle.”

She pulled her hands away from him, shaking her head vigorously. “I don’t want to know, Trevor. Please. Let me be happy just this weekend. I don’t want to know.”

“Please, I need to tell you. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I need to tell you. I don’t want to keep secrets from you.”

She turned away from him, scooting to her own side of the limo. “I don’t want to know. I’m not interested-”

Trevor’s sharp voice cut her off, practically shrinking her in her seat. “Goddamnit Belle. You will listen to me.” He snapped, his voice on the verge of angry.

By this time, they were at the apartment complex. Before the driver could get out and open her door, Belle was out. She was biting back tears, her nails digging into her clutch purse. She knew something was up, but didn’t expect it to be this bad.

She barely registered Gold coming after her, but was stopped at the door. She couldn’t get in without a key. Silently cursing herself, she turned around, her face a mix a fury and hurt.

He staggered up to her, out of breath from the exertion of getting up the stairs so quickly. “Please. Hear me out.” He opened the door, only to have her turn on her heel again, leaving him chasing after her again.

She didn’t care if she was making a scene, and probably looked like a child. But at this point, she didn’t care. Her first love had broken her heart, even if he hadn’t meant to. She stood in the elevator, a tear falling down her cheek. “I think we need to take a break.” She said, her voice cracking.

Trevor glanced over at her, frowning deeply. “What are you saying, Belle?” He asked, leaning against the wall.

“I’m saying we need to break up. You need to figure out what you’re doing. With Milah. Because whatever you did with her obviously still meant something because it led you to it.” Her voice brought up a choked sob at the end, and she fell back against the wall.

Trevor’s eyes widened, and he walked toward her, but stopped as she fell back. “Belle..It wasn’t like that. She came onto me. I made her leave before-”

“Trevor. I don’t care.” She gasped, pushing past him as she stormed to the apartment before her. “I can’t do this. I can’t be with you knowing you’re in love with another woman.”

Trevor unlocked the door, at a loss for words. This woman before him was broken, and he wanted to fix her. She had the facts all wrong. He didn’t love Milah. He never would. Ever again. “Sweetheart. I would have never done anything to hurt you. I love you, Belle. I can’t stand this. Seeing you like this.” He said, running a hand through his hair. Belle paused at his musings. He never messed up his hair.

“Do you still love her?” She asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“I don’t know, honestly. I just...I don’t know.” He said, walking toward her.

She turned, her face streaked with tears now. “Can I just sleep? I’ll let you know how I feel in the morning.” She had meant what she had said, knowing that breaking up would be the best for them. At least for now. She would see how it goes when he comes back to town. Hopefully that would leave enough time for him to figure it all out. She went into the master bedroom, stripping down to her bra and underwear before changing into a pair of shorts and a sports bra. She came back out, nodding toward the master. “You can sleep there. It’s your room.” She said, going to sit on the couch. “I’ll sleep out here.”

“Absolutely not.” Gold said sternly, heading toward the master. “You’ll sleep in one of the guest rooms. I won’t allow you to sleep on the couch.”

Belle looked up at him, seeing the pure anguish in his eyes. He was hurt, but she knew she had to go. “I’ll be leaving in the morning. I can’t stay. Not now. We’ll talk.” She said, trudging over to the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her. Only when the door was closed did she allow herself to break down into sobs, curling up on the bed.

Gold stopped outside her door, leaning against the wall. His heart was breaking over Belle. He really never meant to hurt her, but his temper got the best of him with Milah. He had let go for a moment too long. He limped into the master bed, spotting her dress on the bed. He sighed, walking over to it and running his hand over it. He spotted her suitcase in the corner, struggling to get it on the bed. He carefully folded it into her suitcase, adding a note to it. He knew she would be leaving in the morning, but wasn’t going to fight about it. He didn’t want to upset her more than she already was. He stripped down to his boxers, the pair she had worn their first night together, and got into bed.

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It was easy to say that neither of them slept that night. Belle was tossing and turning all night, her mind reeling over what had happened. She couldn’t believe he was still in love with Milah. Even after all she had done to him. Although she didn’t know the whole story between them, she knew that Milah had left Trevor.

‘I mean, at least he didn’t sleep with her yesterday...Right?’ Belle shook the thought out of her head, getting sick to her stomach at the thought. They weren’t even official, were they? Did it even matter anymore? She got out of bed, going to get herself a cup of coffee. She stopped at the kitchen doorway at the sight of Gold. Her heart constricted slightly as she saw him. He looked utterly terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was everywhere. After a moment she walked into the kitchen, getting herself a cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter, she couldn’t help the sad sigh that escaped her lips, caught up in her own thoughts.

He heard her sigh, and turned around to look at her. “Belle, please sweetheart. Don’t leave.” He watched her carefully as she sat down at the table, her blue eyes unusually dull. His heart only dropped further when he reached out his hand to take hers, only to have her pull her hand away.

“I honestly can’t even look at you right now, Trevor. I’m sorry. I swear I am. I just...I can’t do this right now. I need to focus on college and I can’t have a distraction like this. I still love you, I do. I think that we shouldn’t let something like this happen when we’re about to be separated for so long. I want to stay friends, because I love you dearly, but you need to figure out what Milah means to you. I don’t want to get caught up in this, Trev. I’m so sorry.” She stood, dumping the rest of her coffee down the drain, too upset to drink anymore of it. “I’m going to get my things together.”

“I’m going to drive you back, Belle. I don’t want this to be our last moment.” Gold said, standing up.

Belle shook her head. “We need to take a break, Trev. Give me time to think. We’ll see what happens when you get back to Storybrooke. But for now, I can’t do this. Not with you stil in love with Milah.”

“I never said I was in love with her, Belle. I said I didn’t know. I don’t know if I am.” He tried not to sound angry, but he was. She didn’t let him speak, but he didn’t blame her. He could tell how much she was hurting. He would be hurt too.

“Then I promise I’ll wait for you. But I just can’t do this right now. I just want to know you won’t cheat on me...again.” She added quietly, almost afraid to do so.

Gold almost laughed out loud, watching her lean against the counter again. “Of course I won’t. I love you, Belle. I made a mistake that I’ll regret forever. I never meant to hurt you. I’m going to drive you to the bus station. There’s a bus that goes to a town over from Storybrooke. You’ll take a cab from there. Everything is in order.”

Belle nodded before disappearing out of the kitchen to get changed, her heart still heavy, but a weight lifted off her shoulders.

\-------

There was an awkward atmosphere between Belle and Gold as he hugged her goodbye. She let her forehead rest against his chest, trying her hardest not to cry. “I’m sorry this wasn’t everything you wanted it to be. But thank you for being honest.” She pulled back, taking his face between her hand, hesitation before kissing his cheek. “Call every once in a while, yeah?” She asked, dropping her hands to reach for her suitcase. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her into another hug, kissing the top of her head.

“I’ll miss you, Belle. I will call. I promise.” He said, kissing her forehead once more. “Go on. You’ll miss your bus. Remember where to get off. Text me when you get back to Storyrbooke.”

Belle nodded before grabbing her bag, looking back once more. Gold felt his heart drop as he watched her leave, but he knew that it would be the best for the both of them.

\--------

Five hours later, Belle was back home. She didn’t bother to say hello to her papa, and went straight to her room to call Ruby.

“Hey Belle! How was Boston? Did you guys have some fun?” She asked, completely unaware of what had happened.

“I need to talk to you. I know you’re working, but can you find someone to cover your shift for a while? I’m suffering from a broken heart.” Belle said, lying back on her bed.

“I’ll be there in 20.” Belle heard the phone click off and tossed hers to the bed. How the hell was she going to tell Ruby?

\------

“So wait, let me get this straight. Gold still loves his exwife and they kissed? That’s it, right?”

Belle nodded, they were both perched on her bed, drinking soda. “Yeah. And I freaked out. I have no idea why, but we’re not going to talk about us until he comes back to Storybrooke. I don’t know what I’m going to do, Ruby. Two months without him?”

“Have you guys had sex?” Ruby asked, a little too straightforward.

Belle felt her cheeks heat up, her mouth snapping shut. “Well. Yeah. Multiple times.” A grin spread across her face. “And let me tell you, he is absolutely fantastic.”

Belle threw a pillow at her, laughing loudly. “That is disgusting. I don’t want to be thinking about his wrinkly...Ew!”

Belle laughed, shaking her head. “You see, this is why you’re my best friend. Anyway, we’re not going to talk about us until he gets back. I don’t know how I’m going to stand it. We’ve talked every day in teh two months we’ve known each other. I guess I just want to find out if it’s love.”

“Wait, hold up. Do you love him?”

Belle nodded without hesitation. “Of course I do. I told him I do, and he said he does too.”

Ruby shook her head, frowning slightly. “You guys haven’t been together for two months and you’re already using the L word. I don’t like the sound of that Belle.”

Belle shrugged. “I don’t know. It just felt right. It fits.” She got up off the bed, going to unpack her suitcase. She opened it and nearly gasped. The gold dress she had worn the prevous night was laying on top with a note. “I bought this for you to wear to our dinner and your honorary dinner. Please wear it. And have fun. TG”

Belle smiled, picking it up, and showing Ruby. “He was supposed to come with me. To wear a tie that matches this.”

“You don’t have a date?” Ruby asked, almost abruptly changing the subject.

Belle shook her head, a frown forming on her face. “No...Should I?”

Ruby grinned, clapping her hands. “I’ve got the perfect idea! There’s a boy that comes in the diner all the time. I think you’d really like him. Have a little fun while Gold is gone. Take him to your dinner and see how things go!”

Belle grimaced at her, then sighed. “Do you really think this is a good idea?” She asked, and watched as Ruby practically bounced up and down on the bed.

“I think it’s a fantastic idea!” Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden ring of Ruby’s phone, and she sighed loudly. “That’s Granny. I should probably get going. I’ll text you his number. You two can figure out the rest!” She quickly hugged Belle before running out the door, leaving Belle to stand alone in her room, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.

 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Belle got into the shower, her nerves getting to her. Not only did she have a date with Gaston, but she had to give a speech. She wasn’t good at either dates or speeches. She couldn’t believe she had gotten such an award like this, less likely based on a crush she had in high school.

She laughed, shaking out her nerves, almost dancing to the music she had playing. “You’ve got this, Belle. Just a speech about how much you’ve enjoyed writing over the years. Something about heartbreak. This will be easy. Just improvise. It’ll sound good, yeah.” She put her hair up into a french twist, doing her makeup, a little heavier than she would normally.

She opened her closet door, staring a t the dress. Sighing, she put it on, comforted by the smell. It smelled like Trevor and his apartment. She closed her eyes for a moment, smiling to herself.

She then shook her head, opening her eyes. “Don’t dwell. You’ll only miss him more.” She zipped it up, then looked at herself in the mirror. It was a wonder Gold was able to keep his hands off of her that night.

There was a knock at the door, and Belle looked up. Her father was standing there, his eyes wide. “Wow, Belle. You look absolutley beautiful. There’s a gentleman waiting downstairs for you.”

Belle stepped into her shoes, grabbing her clutch before hugging her papa. “Thank you papa. I’m so happy that you can come tonight.”

“As am I, my beautiful girl. Now get downstairs. Don’t want to keep your date waiting.”

Belle kissed his cheek before taking a breath and walking down the stairs.

Gaston, or Tony as he prefered, was standing by the front door, a single red rose in his hand. He scratched the back of his head nervously, smiling at her. “Hey. You look beautiful.” He said, holding out his arm before opening the door for her. She took the rose, smiling brightly.

“Thank you very much.” She said. She could tell he was nervous too, which put her at ease. She walked down the front steps with him in silence before clearing her throat. “So, how do you know Ruby?”

She watched as his face heated up, and stopped from grinning. “She’s a, uh, childhood friend. Until recently she thought I was gay.”

Belle’s jaw dropped open, and she laughed. Looking him over once again, she shook her head. He was well built, floppy brown hair and bright blue eyes. “I mean, I can see where she comes from…”

He glared at her, but cracked a smile. “Oh wonderful. No wonder I’m so shitty with the ladies.” He opened the car door for her, and Belle climbed in. His car was a nice Chevy sports car, but she wasn’t sure what kind it was. It was sleek and black and everything Belle wanted in her car. When Tony got in on the other side, Belle grinned.

“Your car is absolutely beautiful! I’d kill to have a beauty like this.”

Tony grinned over at her, backing out of the driveway. “Well, maybe you’ll find one just like her someday.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, Belle lost in her thoughts of plans after college. She was hoping to move to Boston or even New York and get her works published in a high class paper.

\-------

Belle grinned at the sight of the banquet hall, one of the only nice places in town. She stepped out of the car, Tony offering his arm to her. She looped her arm through his, heading up the stairs. She felt like a queen and her, well, jester. Tony was adorable and all, but just not her type.

Her mind flashed back to Gold. She inwardly groaned at the thought of him not being here and those nights they spent together and him breaking her…

She physically shook her head as Tony opened the door for her, but smiled at him, giving him a reassuring nod before stepping inside.

The rush of the crowd immediately stopped her in her tracks. There were so many people. A woman stepped forward and Belle cringed.

“Welcome, Belle. We’re so glad you could make it to your honorary dinner.” Regina sounded bored, almost as if she didn’t want to be here. “Your table is in the front, with the other two winners and their dates.”

Belle nodded curtly at her, walking toward the table after checking that Tony was still with her. She sat down at the front table, nodding at the other young people sitting there.

One of the girls couldn’t look more than 17, as did her date. The other one was in her mid 20s. Her date looked 20 years older than her, but Belle wasn’t one to judge. She introduced herself, smiling brightly. The younger one’s name was Ashley, and she was 19. The older one was Kathryn. Belle immediately made friends with Ashley, but Kathryn looked like she wanted nothing to do with them.

When the time finally came for Belle to give her speech, she got up to the front, glancing down at her note cards.

“Hello. Most of you don’t know me. My name is Belle French. I’m an upcoming Freshman at Southern University. I’ve been an aspiring writer since I was a child. My poem “Not Like The Others” is based on a childhood love I had. It’s a poem of love and gain, pain and loss.” She paused, looking up at the crowd. Tony was smiling at her, and she quickly glanced back down. “I wanted to thank the English department for awarding me with this scholarship, and giving me the opportunity to do what I’ve been dreaming of all my life. I also wanted to give honorable mentions to my English teacher who gave me words of encouragement through this process. Although Professor Gold isn’t here, I wouldn’t be without him. Thank you.” Belle happened to glance up at the moment she delivered the last line, only to see Milah glaring at her from the crowd. She stepped down, her eyes locked with Milahs.

The party continued, Belle bored out of her mind. Yes, Tony was fun, but he wasn’t Trevor.She was onto her third champaign when she heard a voice behind her.

“I’d stop there if I were you.” Sneered Milah.

“What are you doing?” Belle spat at her. She looked prettier than Belle, the bitch. Trying to steal the spotlight.

Milah chuckled wickedly. “I was invited. I wasn’t going to come, but I decided this was the perfect opportunity to watch you make a fool out of yourself.”

Belle glared at her, trying to gain a bit of composure. “You need to leave.”

Milah sent a mocking grin toward her. “Where’s Trevor? Why isn’t he here? I would think he’d turn up for his pet’s first award.”

“Don’t talk to me about him.” She said through clenched teeth, her fists balling at her side.

“I knew there was something going on between you two. Tsk, tsk dearest. You’re setting yourself up for disaster. He loves me, not you.”

Before Belle knew what she was doing, she had reached out and slapped Milah across the face, hard. “How fucking dare you! You don’t know him like I do. I love him, and I’ll be damned if you touch him one more time you will end up in the ground.” Belle felt herself being pulled away from Milah, who looked like she was about to lunge at her.

“Belle. Let’s go.” Tony said sternly in her ear. “What was that about?” He finally asked when they were out in the cool night air.

Belle started pacing, her blood boiling. “She was taunting me. She hates me, Tony. She mocks me in everything I do. Just because I kissed her ex husband. UGH.”

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her chin. “Calm down. Let’s say we go back to my place and talk.”

Belle looked up at him, her eyes wide before he leaned down and kissed her. Because of the alcohol, Belle let him, and because she was enjoying it. She pulled away after a moment, smiling up at him. “I like the sound of that.” She said, climbing into his car, the thought of Gold and Milah completely out of her head.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! I'm so sorry I've been absent! College life and living away from home has caught up to me. Anyway, here's the chapter! I'll be updating as much as possible while I'm on Christmas break!

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Ruby yelled, almost dropping the tray of dirty dishes in her hands.

Belle looked up before letting her head fall back into her arms. She was sitting at the diner counter, her arms folded on the surface, her head buried deep. “I slept with him. I slept with Tony.” She practically howled. It was the morning after, and Belle had practically ran out of his house to get to the diner. She had tried not to cry until she got to the diner, to no avail. “I don’t know what to do, Red. I cheated on him.”

“Cheated on who? Gold? I thought you said you guys were taking a break.”

She nodded, looking back up at Ruby. “We did, but I still love him. I’m not going to just drop him. I’m so madly in love with him.”

Ruby walked around the counter, enveloping her in a hug. “Hey, come on. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

Belle’s head snapped up, and she turned around. “So you’re telling me to lie to him!? What if I get pregnant, Ruby. We didn’t use protection. What if I get an STD?! Will he still love me then?” Belle felt a shiver run up her spine at the thought of any of those thing happening.

“Don’t worry about it, Belle. We’ll get a pregnancy test for you in a week, and get you checked for STDs before Gold gets back.”

Belle nodded, resting her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m so stupid, Ruby. I’ve got no idea what to do.”

“One step at a time. For now, distract yourself. We can go party tonight. Or a weekend in Boston.” Ruby slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. “Second part bad idea.” She said, huffing. “Sorry Bells. I completely forgot.”

Belle shook her head, stepping back. “Just give me an apron. I’ll work today. I don’t really care if it’s not my shift. I need something to occupy my mind.”

Ruby went into the back, coming back out to give her an apron. “You’ll be alright, Belle. I’ll always be here for you, right?”

Belle nodded, quickly hugging her friend once more before going to flip the “Closed” sign to “Open”. “Let’s get this week over with.” She said, sighing.

\--------

Trevor pushed open the door to his apartment after a long day of teaching seminars. This hell was part of getting his certification, and he was hating it. He leaned on the door, pulling out his phone, checking for any messages from Belle.

There were none, of course. He felt his heart tear once more at the thought of their last conversation. The way she had looked at him…

“Gods.” He said a loud, pushing off the door to slowly make his way to the kitchen. His ankle was bothering him, and he needed to sit down and ice it. His phone chimed, and he almost dropped it trying to get it out of his pocket quickly enough.

His face fell when he saw Milah’s name on the screen, a simple message. He quickly typed back to her before getting the ice pack out of the freezer.

Just one more month of this hell before going back to see Belle. It was the only thing he had to look forward to.

\-----

Pacing back and forth, Belle held the pregnancy test in her hands. Ruby had rushed over after her Friday shift was over, a week after the one night stand with Tony, giving Belle the test. It had been nearly 10 minutes, and Belle was getting anxious.

“I can’t look at it, Ruby. I just can’t. I’m scared.” She said, swallowing hard. Her hands were shaking, her fingers dancing across the back of the stick. “I just can’t do it.”

Ruby jumped up from Belle’s bed, grabbing the test from her hands. “Do you want me to tell you?” Ruby expected it to be negative, because she knew Belle wouldn't have been careless enough to not use a condom, even when she said she didn’t. She knew Tony wouldn’t be that stupid.

Belle nodded, handing over the test, falling back onto the bed. “God, Red. I’m so scared.”

Ruby looked down at the test, feeling the blood drain from her face. “Uh...Belle.”

Belle’s head shot up, and she quickly shook it. “No. There’s absolutely no way. It’s been a week! I can’t be pregnant in a week! Why am I worried about this. I’m only 19! I can’t be pregnant! What if Trevor finds out? He’ll never want to speak to me again. Unless it’s his, could it be his? But we haven’t had sex since that first night and I’m sure we used protection unless the condom broke and-”

“Belle!” Ruby cut her off, watching as her best friend’s eyes grew wide. “You’ll be alright. It could be a false positive. We can take you to a clinic and get you tested to be sure.”

Belle nodded, holding back the tears for a brief moment. “You should get to work. I didn’t mean to hold you back.”

Ruby pulled Belle into a hug, shaking her head. “I’m here for you. Text me if you need me.” She placed a quick kiss to Belle’s cheek, holding her at arm’s length, studying her face. “Anything you need, Belle. And I’m here.”

Belle nodded, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. “Thank you so much, Ruby. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

\---------

It was nearly 11:30 when Gold’s phone rang, a sweet melody filled the air. Gold frowned, knowing exactly who was calling.

“Are you alright?” He asked, immediately skipping over any type of greeting. He knew she wouldn’t call unless something was wrong. He heard a soft whimper on the other end of the line, causing him to sit up a bit straighter. “Belle, are you alright?” He asked, his accent growing thick with worry.

“I-...” Belle paused, trying to hold back the tears once more. She had been crying since Ruby left, and she just needed to hear Trevor’s voice. Whether for comfort or assurance, she had no idea. “I just had a rough day.” She said, her voice breaking.

Gold propped himself up on his pillows, frowning at the sadness in her voice. “Have you been crying?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“A little bit.” She said, laying back in her bed. “I miss you.” She finally said after almost 20 seconds of silence between them.

Trevor paused, sucking in a breath. “I know Belle. It’s hard. But I’ll be back soon, and we’ll sort this all out, okay?”

Belle nodded, realizing he couldn’t see her. “Right. I’m sorry I called so late. I just..I wanted to hear your voice.”

Gold couldn’t help but crack a smile at this, admitting to himself that he needed the same. “You should rest. It’s late.” He heard a bit of shuffling on the other end, before Belle sighed.

“I’ll call some other time then. Pappa just came to my room.” She waited a moment, listening for his response. “Goodbye, Trevor.”

The line went dead before he could say goodbye, feeling his heart drop. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how much he regretted all he did. But he would have to wait until he figured things out himself. He couldn’t hurt her again.

 

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Belle woke the next morning, groggy. She barely made it to the bathroom before doubling over the toilet, her dinner from the previous night making another appearance. She sat back, tears falling down her face once again. Her mind was telling her to calm down, that there was no way this child could be Tony’s, but she was still freaking out. What was she going to tell Trevor? Especially after what had happened with them. A second wave washed over her, leaving her weak, her head resting against the porcelain of the bowl. She heard a knock on the bathroom door before it opened.

“Belle? Are you alright?” Her father asked, a serious look on his face.

Belle nodded, standing up shakily. “I’m just not feeling well. I think it was the chinese we ate last night.”

Maurice nodded, resting against the door frame. “I’ll get you some water. You should stay in bed today. Or I could take you to the doctor?”

Belle could tell he was worried, but was going over the top. She shook her head, smiling at him. “I’ll be alright. I have to go to work, anyway.” She looked at him, smiling slightly. “And speaking of work, I have to start getting ready.”

He nodded, closing the bathroom door behind her. She showered, brushing her teeth while doing so. After getting out, she quickly dressed, trying to push the thoughts of being a mother out of her head. There was no way she was close to ready. She didn’t want to end up like her mother. Leaving her father without a word as to why. Belle had blamed herself for so many years until she had realized it wasn’t her fault. Of course it wasn’t. Her mother had cheated on her father, left him without a trace. She still had no idea where she was. Belle hadn’t heard from her in nearly 10 years. She shook the thoughts out of her head, getting into her work clothes. She finally finished with her makeup, pulling her hair into a half ponytail, clasping it with a barrett. She went downstairs, going to grab herself a cup of coffee before remembering she couldn’t have caffeine. She grabbed her purse, and was out the door before her papa could even say goodbye.

\----

Trevor stood in front of the class, his patience wearing thin. If he were to work with students like this for the rest of his career, he would go mad. His cane slammed down on the floor, causing a few heads to snap up, and the classroom to go quiet. “Either you pay attention to this class, or you’re out. If you do not want to be here, leave my classroom right now.” His voice was raised, and he watched as a few students cringed. One boy looked like he was ready to leave, but then decided to stay in his seat.

“Very well. If I notice any of you doing anything but your essay, you will be kicked out. Immediately.”

Just then, he felt his phone buzz in his desk, limping over to the chair, sitting down. He opened his desk, almost cracking a smile as he saw a text from Belle. “Moving in soon. Just two more weeks.”

He texted her back, realizing he hadn’t told her that he was going to be working there. He hadn’t planned on telling her until he got there, more of a surprise than a lie. “I’ll take you out when I get there. You don’t get to say no.”

 

Back in her room, Belle was packing. She grinned as she read the text, chewing on her lower lip. She sent hi back a text, teasing him. “I’d rather just stay in (;”. She knew it would get under his skin, but she was just teasing him. She finished putting a few of the last things she didn’t need into boxes, flopping down onto her bed. Her hand immediately went to her stomach, her heart fluttering. She still had to figure a way to tell Trevor, now that she knew he was the father. She was nearly two and a half months along now, based on the first time she and Trevor had made love. She looked up as she got another text, laughing out loud.

“Don’t tease me, Belle. We were supposed to be taking a break.”

Belle rolled her eyes. He had used that so many times. They had caved a month in, talking on the phone for nearly 3 hours. It had ended with Belle in tears, telling him how much she needed him, how she was lost without him. She begged for his forgiveness, and he had told her how sorry he was. He had convinced her there was nothing going on, that he was sorry for everything. Belle knew she shouldn’t have forgiven him, but with her being pregnant she couldn’t risk permanently losing him. She felt her heart flutter, and stood up, trying to focus on packing. She was now over emotional, and everything set her off. She sat back down on the bed, her stomach growling. “Alright, my munchkin. We’ll go eat.” She said, her hand on her stomach. She had gotten over the initial shock of being pregnant, but the idea scared her still.

She walked downstairs, smiling at her pappa. “I’m going to get something from Granny’s. Want anything?” She asked. She had gotten away with hiding the pregnancy from her father, wearing baggy sweaters and shirts, covering her stomach.

He nodded, looking up from his laptop. “A burger and fries. Do you want me to come with you?”

Belle shook her head, smiling as she grabbed her keys. “I’m gonna hang out with Red for a bit, and I’m sure you won’t want to be there.”

Moe looked back down at his laptop, shaking his head. “Yeah, you’re right. Take your time. Say hello to Ruby for me.”

Belle was out the door before he could finish his sentence, leaving him shaking his head.

\------

“I just can’t wait for him to get back.”

Belle was sitting at the counter of the diner, a plate of french fries in front of her. “And I’ve got to figure out how to tell him about the baby. I’m starting to show, Ruby. I’m getting huge. My papa is going to start to notice.” She said, huffing. “I just want to move into the dorms already so that I can avoid family as much as possible.”

“Do you know who your roommate is yet?” Ruby asked, going around to get coffee for another patron.

Belle nodded, smiling. “Her name is Ariel. She’s a junior I think. But she’s only a year older than me, which I’m glad about.”

Ruby smiled, giving her another tea. “Well, I’m glad that you’re happy!” She stood up straight as Tony walked into the diner, smiling at the two of them.

“Hey Belles! Red. How are you guys?” He asked, taking a seat next to Belle.

Belle made a face, smiling. “Hungry. I’m always hungry.”

Tony laughed awkwardly, turning to Ruby. “Can I get a burger and shake to go?”

Ruby nodded, giving his order to the back. “So Belle is going to tell Gold about her pregnancy when he gets back.”

“Uh oh. How do you think that’s gonna go?” He asked, turning toward Belle. They had become friends since their night together, and Belle appreciated having him there for her.

“I think it’ll be fine. I’m scared though. I have no idea how he’s going to react.” She said, popping a few more fries into her mouth. “I’m nearly two months. I feel horrible about keeping it from him, but I want to tell him in person.”

Belle’s phone rang and she sighed, picking it up. “Hi papa. Yeah…..Alright. Okay I’ll be there soon. I love you too.” She hung up her phone, getting off the stool before putting money down for Ruby. “I’m sorry guys. I’ve gotta go. Papa wants me home.” She quickly kissed Tony on the cheek, then hugged Red. “I’m moving in on Sunday. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop by to see you guys before I leave. I’ll text you guys.”

Ruby waved her goodbye, and Belle was out the door. 


	18. Chapter 18

Belle had only just gotten into the house when she smelled the burning coming from the kitchen. She ran in, scared half to death. She gasped in surprise when she saw her papa standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the oven.   
“Papa?! What happened?” She asked, rushing over to him.  
He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. “I was trying to make you cookies, but I burnt them.”   
Belle laughed loudly, slinging her arms around her papa’s waist. “Oh, papa you shouldn’t have. Don’t worry. It’s the effort that counts. I brought some of Granny’s pie anyway.” She grinned, kissing his cheek. “Sit down, I’ll go get the food. I may have dropped it in a panic.” She said, chuckling. She sat him down at the table, going back into the hallway to pick up the spilled bag and luckily, nothing was broken open. She prepared their plates, setting them down on the table, smiling brightly. “I move into the dorms in two weeks, pappa. I have to start getting everything packed. I was hoping we could visit the campus before I move? And so you know the way. I know how easily you get lost.”   
Moe made a face at her, smiling. “You know me too well, Belle. I would love to, but I’ll have to see how things are going at the shop before I make any plans. You know how badly it’s been going lately.”  
Belle nodded solemnly, sighing. The shop’s business had been going downhill for the last few months, with no explanation. She quietly ate, trying not to overeat. She wasn’t ready to tell her father yet, not with the way everything was going lately. She finished, taking their plates to the garbage. “You go watch TV. I’ve gotta go work at the library tonight. Doing a bit of research for an article I’m doing.”  
Moe stood up, walking to the living room, and Belle was out the door.  
Truthfully, she was going to research everything to do with pregnancy. At least everything that wouldn’t scare her out of it. She got to the library, making herself at home between the shelves, inhaling the scent of the old books around her. She loved the library. It was the only place she was truly calm and comfortable. Belle pulled out the books she had collected, reading the first title. “The Pregnancy Book”. She read through the first chapter before closing it. She wasn’t ready for this. In no way was she. She was only 19. How would she raise a child on her own?  
As soon as the thought flashed through her mind, she shook her head. She wouldn’t have to do it alone. She would have Trevor. If she ever had the chance to tell him…

Belle jolted awake, stretching out her sore back. She must’ve fallen asleep against the stacks of books while reading, an open one in her lap. She stood up, sighing as her back protested to the sudden movement. She leaned again the stacks of books as she pulled out her cellphone, realizing how late it was. She gathered up all her books, checking them out in the system before leaving. She had to figure out who was going to run the library while she was gone, as she had taken over it a few months ago, sad to see it go to waste. After all, the library wasn’t very well known in this small town. She was sad she would have to say goodbye to it in a few weeks, but she’d be back at every chance she got. The library had become her second home after discovering it, and asking the mayor, Regina Mills, if it was being used. She had gotten the library back in better shape, organizing the book, getting them electronically sorted, everything that she should have gotten paid well for. Of course, she didn’t. Belle didn’t mind though. But now she wish she did. With a baby on the way, she needed the money.   
She pushed off the stack of books, yawning wide before going to the counter to shut everything down. She looked over the library once more before shutting off the lights and locking the door. The clicking of her heels on the ground echoed through the silent town, a car every once in a while breaking the silence. As she headed toward her home, she felt an unfamiliar sense of sorrow wash over her. She had grown to like this town, and all of its quirky residents. She paused for a moment outside of Gold’s shop, sighing to herself. What was she thinking keeping this from him? She needed to tell him as soon as possible. Her stomach flipped at the thought of what his reaction could be. He could embrace the fact that he was a father, or completely reject it. Belle shuddered at the thought of him rejecting her, leaving her in the dust. She knew the chances of this were slim, but that it was still possible.   
She pushed forward, the summer air helping to clear her head as she let her thoughts wander. She felt a flutter of happiness in her heart as she realized she would be starting college soon, finally pushing toward her dream of being an English major, and hopefully being a published author. She was looking forward to moving all of her things, and finally being an adult. Even being a future mother made her an adult, but she still didn’t know if she was ready for it.  
She finally came to her house, looking up to see all the lights were off. It was late, but she was surprised her papa was asleep. She unlocked the door, pushing it open and silently closing it behind her. She crept up the stairs, stopping outside her father’s door to look in, but found the bed empty. She frowned, turning and going back downstairs.   
After searching the house, she found a note on the kitchen table.   
“Belle, I’ve gone fishing with friends for a week. There’s money for food on the counter, call me if you need anything.”   
She grabbed the money from the counter before going back upstairs to get ready for bed. She was glad her papa was taking time off, as he almost never did. She had pushed him to take a vacation for months, and he had finally done it. She knew she would have to go and run the flower shop, keep everything running. But it didn’t bother her. She often worked there when she had nothing better to do. The only thing she had to deal with this time was figuring how to stay off her feet, at least later on. She could already feel how sore her back was going to be with her growing baby. She subconsciously put a hand on her stomach, shaking her head. She had to be a good mother. She couldn’t be like hers.


End file.
